Névoas
by yui minamino
Summary: Seu passado é um misterio, seu presente, uma mentira, seu futuro, obscuro.
1. Chapter 1

NÉVOAS

CAPÍTULO I

- Com licença? Esta poltrona está vaga? - A jovem de cabelos castanhos perguntou educadamente à senhora sentada em uma das poltronas próximas à janela do velho ônibus que partia em direção à Piraievs**(1)**.

- Está sim querida, pode ocupá-la.Só me deixe tirar essas coisas de cima. - Com um sorriso doce, a mulher de meia-idade retirou uma bolsa grande de couro que estava sobre o assento, apontando para o mesmo num convite à moça. - Nós começamos a envelhecer e ficamos com mania de carregar o mundo conosco, não é mesmo?

Um esboço de sorriso veio em resposta, enquanto a moça ajeitava-se no banco de tecido rasgado do antigo ônibus. Tentando manter a conversa com sua nova companheira de viagem, a senhora comentou:

- Já você não sofre com esse problema, pelo visto. Esta é toda a sua bagagem?

A garota ajeitou no colo a mochila velha e desgastada, respondendo meio sem graça:

- É. Costumo carregar só o essencial comigo.

- Eu queria ser assim, mas não consigo. Quando viajo, pareço estar de mudança. - Após esse comentário, ambas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até a mulher iniciar um novo assunto:

- Que ônibus velho, não? Como eles deixam um veículo desses circular por ai?

Sorrindo, a garota falou ironicamente:

- Bem vinda à Grécia.

Achando graça da brincadeira que a moça fizera, a senhora continuou a conversa:

- Mocinha espirituosa! isso é muito bom. Diga-me, está viajando à passeio?

- É. Pode-se dizer que sim. - A jovem respondeu sem muita vontade de falar sobre o assunto.

- Então é uma turista de fim de semana? - Contudo, a mulher de cabelos levemente grisalhos resolveu insistir.

Respirando fundo e demonstrando um ar cansado demais para se esquivar da velha curiosa, a moça acabou por se render à conversa:

- Na verdade, estou mais para viajante sem rumo. Só estou em busca de um lugar para relaxar.

- Ah! Que tempos maravilhosos estes da juventude, em que só nos preocupamos em aproveitar a vida. - Um certo saudosismo acompanhava o tom de voz da mulher. - Faz bem mocinha, aproveite enquanto está na flor da idade. Aliás, não posso chamá-la de mocinha para o resto da vida. Meu nome é Alice, e o seu?

Olhando discretamente para a outra fileira de poltronas, como se procurasse uma saída para um repentino desconforto, a jovem visualizou um homem concentrado num livro. "O visitante inesperado", de Agatha Christie**(2)**. Sorriu para sua sorte e encarando Alice, estendeu a mão num cumprimento:

- Muito prazer! Eu me chamo Agatha.

- Agatha? Bonito nome. Como a autora? Agatha Christie? - Alice perguntou inocentemente e sua interlocutora continuou com o teatro:

- Isso mesmo. Minha mãe era fã dela. Colocou o nome em mim na esperança de que ele trouxesse um pouco da genialidade da escritora.

Notando uma certa tristeza na garota ao falar isso, Alice tentou oferecer apoio:

- Então sua mãe acertou. Você me parece muito inteligente.

- Obrigada. - "Agatha" respondeu com falsa timidez. Depois tentou trocar o assunto, não queria apertar-se com a farsa. - A senhora também vai a passeio para Piraievs?

- Que isso, não sejamos tão formais assim. Pode me chamar de você, e não, infelizmente, não sou uma turista. Fui convidada para administrar um lugar localizado no vilarejo próximo à cidade de Piraievs. - Alice revelou o motivo de sua viagem.

- Vilarejo? - A jovem achou estranho o que Alice dissera. - Mas não há vilarejo próximo à Piraievs. Tem certeza de que pegou o ônibus certo?

Só então Alice percebera o que fez. Falou mais do que deveria e precisava remediar, antes que "Agatha" pudesse questioná-la mais:

- Ah não querida, eu me confundi, desculpe-me. É que se trata de um...Um...- nada vinha à sua mente e que pudesse ajudá-la, até que de repente... - um resort! Isso! Um resort. É que lá é tão grande e tem tanta gente morando. Sabe como é né, os funcionários todos moram perto, são tantas casinhas que mais parece uma vila.

O sorriso amarelo disfarçava o alívio de Alice, sua idéia fora perfeita! Mesmo assim, "Agatha" voltou a indagar:

- Engraçado. Conheço bem a região, nunca tinha ouvido falar de um Resort lá. É novo?

Mais uma vez o embaraço tomara conta de Alice, mas agora estava mais preparada:

- Pois é, é algo bem recente, e exclusivo também. Talvez seja por isso que você nunca ouviu falar. O Santuário é um "resort" extremamente restrito, poucos podem freqüentá-lo!

- Santuário? Nome estranho para um resort. É algum tipo de retiro, ou coisa parecida? - A pergunta da moça fez Alice cair na realidade novamente. Sua boca grande falara demais pela segunda vez, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava tão feliz desde que recebera o convite quase desesperado da Senhorita Kido. A presidente da Fundação Kido lhe comunicara da necessidade urgente de alguém com conhecimento e larga experiência em administrar grandes residências, ou seja, procuravam por uma governanta. O salário oferecido era quase o triplo do que Alice ganhava na mansão para a qual trabalhara a vida toda, em Londres. Aceitara na hora e estava pronta para espalhar aos quatro ventos sobre o novo emprego, quando Saori lhe proibiu de comentar qualquer coisa a respeito do assunto, alegando que se tratava de algo extremamente sigiloso.

Em princípio, a governanta não conseguira entender o porquê de tanto sigilo, mas quando recebera as informações sobre o que era o Santuário e qual era a finalidade de sua existência, teve um choque. Tudo aquilo parecia surreal. Levou um tempo até que Alice assimilasse do que se tratava o convite, mas por fim, compreendeu a enorme responsabilidade que Atena lhe entregava: Zelar pelo funcionamento e bem estar do Santuário, a fim de que os cavaleiros fossem livres para manter a paz no mundo!

- Alice? - A voz da companheira de viagem despertou sua mente.

- Ah! Desculpe-me Agatha. Sempre que toco nesse assunto, penso no trabalho que terei para cumprir minha função. Não é fácil ser "gerente"! - Alice acabou permitindo-se um pouco de glória na sua pequena mentirinha, afinal, nunca mais veria a moça e duvidava muito que ela fosse uma inimiga mortal que pudesse vir a destruir o Santuário apenas com o que acabara de ouvir.

O ônibus abria caminho na estrada barrenta e repleta de curvas, sob uma chuva que se intensificava à cada minuto. Dentro dele, cada passageiro dedicava-se à uma atividade, uns liam, outros dormiam, Alice e a moça de cabelos castanhos conversavam animadamente. A senhora já havia se soltado mais, aproveitando para incrementar mais a mentira sobre o "emprego de gerente no resort". Confidenciara à "Agatha" sobre o conteúdo da bolsa grande de couro que lhe acompanhava. Ali estavam pastas e apostilas que tratavam do treinamento dos "empregados" do "Resort", a divisão das tarefas que deveriam exercer, enfim, toda a organização do lugar. Explicava que, por se tratar de um "retiro", havia um critério de seleção severo para quem fosse trabalhar, pois os "hóspedes" não poderiam ser incomodados por ninguém, enquanto praticavam suas seções de "meditação e relaxamento". O material era o orgulho de Alice! Quando a "dona do Resort" lhe falou sobre as necessidades urgentes do lugar, a governanta trancafiou-se em seu quarto e de lá, só saiu três meses depois, com tudo pronto para ser colocado em prática.

Subitamente, o velho ônibus parou num trecho em que a estrada tornava-se estreita. A apreensão tomou conta dos ocupantes, de um lado podiam ver a encosta por onde corria um rio de lama, no outro, mal conseguiam enxergar o fim do barranco que descia para a escuridão noturna. Era possível ouvir o barulho do motor, sendo forçado ao máximo pelo motorista que tentava inutilmente fazer o veículo andar. Quando o mesmo ameaçava sair do local, derrapava um pouco para perto do barranco, assustando ainda mais os passageiros. Crianças começaram a chorar, idosos e algumas mulheres rezavam. Observando a lama que acumulava-se sobre as rodas do transporte, fazendo-o deslizar pouco a pouco, "Agatha" sentiu um calafrio, levantou num rompante, pegando na mão de Alice:

- Temos que sair daqui! A estrada é estreita e escorregadia, cada vez que o ônibus acelera, se aproxima do barranco! Aqui não é seguro! Vamos Alice!

Assustada, a única coisa que Alice conseguiu fazer foi agarrar-se com todas as forças em sua bolsa. Trêmula, mal tinha forças para levantar-se. Sem paciência para esperá-la, a moça agarrou o seu braço, forçando-a a mover-se e seguir até a saída, na parte da frente do ônibus.

Diante da porta, um grupo de pessoas se acotovelava, todos tentando sair ao mesmo tempo do veículo, agora balançando perigosamente sobre o barranco. A garota parou no meio do caminho, percebendo que seria impossível passar por ali, rastreou o espaço, à procura de uma outra saída. De repente ouviu-se um estrondo. "Agatha" virou-se na direção do som e viu que um homem quebrara uma das janelas por onde, agora, passavam algumas pessoas. Arrastando uma Alice em estado de choque, a jovem conseguiu alcançar a nova saída:

- Suba no banco Alice! E tente passar pela janela, com cuidado! Há muitos cacos de vidro! - Gritando para se fazer ouvir em meio ao pânico instaurado no ambiente, a moça passava instruções para a senhora, auxiliando-a em sua saída.

Um novo estrondo foi ouvido, mas dessa vez, o barulho aumentava gradualmente, algo se aproximava com velocidade em meio à lama que descia da encosta. Ao avistar o objeto, Alice virou-se com um olhar de espanto, abraçando fortemente a bolsa de couro. Naquele instante, tudo o que "Agatha" conseguiu ver foi a imagem da mulher lançando-se em sua direção, na face, uma expressão de terror. Um grito ecoou na garganta da jovem:

- ALICE!

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Abraçada na bolsa de couro, a jovem de cabelos castanhos fitava, com seus olhos acinzentados, o corpo estirado sobre uma maca. Tanto as suas vestes quanto as do cadáver estavam cobertas de lama e sangue, agora já secos. Procurou cerrar as pálpebras por um instante e todas as imagens brotaram em sua mente, como água numa fonte.

Um enorme tronco deslizara encosta abaixo, vindo na exata direção da janela pela qual ela e a senhora tentavam sair. Quando Alice o viu, já não havia tempo para desviar. Num ato desesperado, a governanta virou-se de costas, agarrando-se à bolsa em busca de sustentação, como se isso, somado ao fato de não ver mais o objeto, fossem suficientes para salvá-la.

Não foram. A madeira chocou-se contra o corpo de Alice, lançando-a sobre a jovem que tentara lhe ajudar a sair. Esta foi arremessada contra as poltronas da fileira oposta. A partir daí, o que se sucedeu foi apenas uma seqüência de sensações. Era possível sentir o ônibus deslizar pelo barranco, arrastando com o seu peso, tudo que estivesse no caminho. Pessoas e objetos eram arremessados para o mesmo lado em que a jovem estava, chocando-se contra as ferragens. Até que finalmente, tudo passou. O barulho ensurdecedor, os gritos, tudo! O veículo chocara-se contra uma parede de árvores, sendo detido pela mesma. A moça que identificara-se como "Agatha", estava agora prensada entre os ferros retorcidos, a enorme bolsa de couro e o corpo de Alice, cuja mão pendia inerte, ao seu lado. A lama passava entre elas, fazendo correr entre os corpos, o sangue da governanta.

Fazendo o olhar dançar entre o cadáver na maca e a bolsa em sua mão, a jovem pensou na sorte que tivera. Quando Alice virou-se, colocando a bolsa na frente do corpo, a barreira das grossas pastas e apostilas impediu que as raízes que atravessaram o seu corpo, também transpassassem o da moça. Graças ao trabalho de uma mulher que mal conhecia, agora estava ali, naquele hospital, viva!

As pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro numa intensa correria. Médicos e enfermeiros tentavam ajudar aqueles que gemiam de dor e, ao mesmo tempo, precisavam dar explicações às pessoas que ansiavam desesperadamente por notícias de um ente querido. Próximo de onde estava sentada, a garota pode ouvir um médico conversando com outras duas pessoas. Uma delas era uma moça de olhos escuros, com longos cabelos numa tonalidade violeta. À primeira vista, muito frágil, mas um olhar atento poderia captar parte da imensa força que seu espírito abrigava. Estava acompanhada de um rapaz, não muito alto, de traços delicados, compostos por cabelos e olhos verdes.

Pediam informações ao médico, querendo saber à respeito de alguém, provavelmente, um parente, ou amigo próximo, nada que lhe dissesse respeito:

- O resgate ainda está trazendo pessoas para cá. Temos feridos chegando o tempo todo, não há como se ter controle. Não sabemos ainda quantos estão vivos ou mortos. A pessoa que procuram pode até não estar aqui. - O médico explicava aos estranhos, a situação alarmante na qual encontrava-se o pequeno hospital. Por fim, propôs-se a ajudá-los. - Vou anunciar o nome da pessoa, se ninguém responder, recomendo que esperem até termos mais notícias.

Dirigindo-se até um balcão, o homem ligou uma espécie de microfone, e anunciou, fazendo seu recado ecoar por todo o espaço:

- Atenção! Por favor, solicito a atenção de todos vocês! Senhora Alice Williams! Senhora Alice Williams! Favor identificar-se a algum médico ou enfermeiro! Senhora Alice Williams! Favor identificar-se a algum médico ou enfermeiro! Se alguém tem alguma notícia sobre a Senhora Alice Williams, favor identificar-se com algum médico ou enfermeiro! Obrigado pela sua atenção!

As palavras ecoavam como um mantra na mente da garota abraçada à bolsa. Como que em transe, ela levantou-se do chão, afastando-se do cadáver e gritou com a voz trêmula:

- Aqui! - Mesmo gritando, a voz abalada não soou alto em meio aos gemidos de dor e ao choro das vítimas. Tentou mais uma vez, abanando, quase sem forças - Aqui! Eu... Eu sou... - a voz sumiu por um instante, como se quisesse dar um tempo para que ela pensasse no que iria fazer, mas logo retornou, com a decisão tomada. - Eu sou... Alice Williams!

Os olhos atentos do rapaz avistaram a jovem de cabelos castanhos, coberta de sangue e lama, que gesticulava fracamente, acenando na direção em que se encontrava. Chamou a atenção da garota que o acompanhava e ambos caminharam até a moça. Ao se aproximarem, a garota de cabelos da cor lilás falou num tom de carinho:

- Senhora Alice Williams, sou Saori Kido. É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente. Lamento que seja numa circunstância como esta. Não sabe como estou feliz em vê-la viva. - Apontando para o rapaz, apresentou-o. - Este é Shun, ele é assistente do mestre do Santuário e irá ajudá-la no que for preciso.

- Senhora, esta bolsa deve estar pesada. Posso carregá-la? - Shun estendeu a mão para pegar a bolsa de Alice, mas a jovem a segurou com força. Aquela não era uma simples bolsa, dentro dela estava o trabalho de uma mulher incrível, que salvara a sua vida.

Percebendo o medo que rodeava a jovem, Saori tomou delicadamente a mão livre da outra, num gesto de conforto, acalmando-a:

- Não se preocupe. Vamos levá-la para o Santuário. Lá você estará segura.

**(1)Piraievs: Cidade litorânea, próxima à Athenas, na Grécia. Vou explicar o porquê dessa cidade ser citada: como a história inteira depende do acontecimento da viagem do 1º cap., eu precisava localizá-lo em algum ponto do mapa para dar sentido à mesma, então pensei assim: No anime, deduz-se que o Santuário fica próximo às ruinas em Athenas, mas como pretendo considerar o vilarejo onde moram os servos (que também será essencial na história) pode-se dizer que o Santuário fica perto mas nem tanto da capital. Então peguei o mapa e encontrei Piraievs, uma cidade não muito grande, entre Athenas e o litoral. Como, pela escala, as duas cidades são bem próximas, achei que seria muito bom localizar o Santuário entre elas, ou seja, no caminho de Athenas para Piraievs. - Eu peço para que, se alguém encontrar uma falha nessa pesquisa (meio rápida) que eu fiz ou saiba de algo que possa ajudar, me comunique, Agradeço de antemão a colaboração.**

**(2)Agatha Christie: Autora de romances policiais; "O visitante inesperado" é uma de suas obras póstumas.**

**N/A: Novo fic na área gente... é o seguinte...essa é uma idéia que eu tenho a décadas, mas que só agora veio à luz! O fic tem um quê de mistério e confesso que a personagem dele...a nossa amiga misteriosa e sem nome, é uma personagem pela qual tenho muito carinho, pq trabalhei muito nela. Agradeço à Margarida por revisar esse capítulo para mim. E...rs.. mandem quantos reviews quiserem. B-jos.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

A névoa encobria a estrada sinuosa e a lama dificultava a travessia do trajeto, mesmo assim, o carro transitava com segurança no seu caminho rumo ao Santuário. Dentro do veículo, os olhos acinzentados da jovem pareciam refletir as brumas da paisagem, enquanto a observavam de forma vaga. O mistério na face escondia a explosão de pensamentos em sua mente.

Como chegara a este ponto? O que faria agora? Levaria a farsa adiante? E se descobrissem? Como reagiriam? Para onde a levavam? Era um lugar seguro? Estaria correndo um perigo maior do que se não estivesse ali?

Não encontrava resposta para nada, mal conseguia pensar, sentia-se tão cansada, era como se estivesse num enorme deserto, cercada por uma tribo de assassinos, completamente perdida e sem forças para lutar. Tinha vontade de atirar-se nas areias e dormir, talvez, quando acordasse, os assassinos, o deserto e sua mentira, tudo desaparecesse.

- Senhora Williams! - A voz de Saori lhe arrancou de sua pequena fantasia, fazendo-a perceber que ainda estava no seu deserto particular e os assassinos continuavam com suas armas apontadas.

- Pois não Senhorita Kido? - Respondeu num tom cordial.

Virando-se para encará-la frente à frente, Saori começou a falar:

- Sei que deve estar muito cansada então não vou ocupá-la com os assuntos do Santuário por enquanto. Assim que chegarmos lá, poderá descansar e tirar o tempo que for necessário para se recuperar do acidente. Não se preocupe com o seu trabalho, terá tempo para realizá-lo.

Alice limitou-se a um aceno com a cabeça, demonstrando que concordava com Saori. Tinha medo de falar demais e acabar se entregando. Aquela mulher, embora fosse muito jovem, tinha o olhar de uma águia, astuta e visionária. Cada vez que encarava os olhos de Saori, sentia como se sua alma fosse revirada por todos os ângulos.

A estrada continuou subindo o precipício em direção a um lugar desconhecido. A jovem de cabelos castanhos conhecia muito bem a Grécia, principalmente aquela região próxima ao Mar Mediterrâneo**(1)**, no entanto nunca passara por ali. O caminho que seguiam era completamente estranho para ela, nunca ouvira falar que houvesse algo além de Piraievs a não ser o mar.

Há uma certa altura do caminho, a paisagem mudou radicalmente, de repente surgiram casas e mais casas, uma praça, pequenas ruas com várias pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. O lugar parecia-se com uma pequena vila. No centro havia uma estátua de alguma Santa vestida com uma indumentária estranha, mais parecia uma daquelas estátuas dos antigos deuses do período clássico grego. A jovem concluiu que ali deveria ser o vilarejo do qual Alice falara, a tal vila próxima ao "resort". Mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas não pareciam trabalhadores de um hotel de luxo, mais pareciam pessoas comuns, trabalhadores rurais, donas de casa, um ou outro poderia ser considerado camareiro, mas duvidava que o maior de todos os hotéis fosse ter tantos camareiros assim.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Alice. Todas as suas preocupações voltaram à tona como num piscar de olhos. A leve sensação de segurança que Saori lhe passara quando estavam no Hospital esvaiu-se por completo. Não sabia mais para onde estavam levando-a, era claro e nítido que a verdadeira Alice lhe mentira ao dizer que trabalharia num "Resort". Aquela vila não era de funcionários coisa nenhuma.

- Senhora Williams? - Saori chamou a atenção da moça mais uma vez, arrancando-a de suas divagações. - Já estamos chegando. Esta é a vila que rodeia o Santuário. Como eu lhe disse, boa parte dos servos que trabalham conosco vêm daqui. É mais fácil para nós, pois a população desse local tem contato e sabe sobre o Santuário desde que ele surgiu, trata-se de uma questão de segurança evitar pessoas de outras nacionalidades. Abrimos poucas excessões como no seu caso.

- Claro. Eu me recordo que conversamos sobre isso. - A jovem imediatamente recuperou-se de seu torpor, respondendo como se realmente tivesse conversado com Saori a respeito disso. Internamente, tentava unir as palavras de Alice com a realidade.

Já percebera que naquele quebra-cabeças, precisaria escolher as peças certas e colocá-las em seus lugares adequados ou então perderia o jogo. Alice lhe contara uma história recheada de verdades e mentiras, caberia à ela medir até onde os fatos condiziam com a realidade e não escorregar nas falsas afirmações da governanta.

O carro seguiu por uma estrada de chão que subia o enorme morro à frente, parando diante de um grande portão de ferro, protegido por dois guardas trajando uma roupa azul-clara esquisita. Shun desceu do veículo, dirigindo-se até a porta de Saori e abrindo-a para que a mesma descesse, depois abriu a de Alice, também ajudando-a a sair do carro.

Quando finalmente vislumbrou toda a paisagem, a moça praticamente entrou em choque! O que era aquilo? Que lugar bizarro era aquele? Sentia-se como se tivesse viajado uns quatro mil anos na história, à sua frente estendiam-se construções semelhantes aos templos antigos, mas ao contrário destes, estavam inteiras, intactas, como se tivessem sido construídas ontem. Conseguiu visualizar uma escadaria pela qual estendiam-se alguns templos, cada um com formato próprio, ao fim desse trajeto, estendia-se um verdadeiro palácio de mármore, digno de um Deus do Olimpo.

Saori divertiu-se com a cara de espanto de sua nova governanta, comentando:

- Eu lhe disse que se surpreenderia quando chegasse aqui. É lindo não é?

- Magnifico! - Foi tudo o que Alice conseguiu dizer. Então aquele era o Santuário?

Um sorriso cínico brotou em seu rosto e um pensamento cruzou em sua mente:

- "Quem diria! Aquela senhora simpática era uma bela mentirosa! Se isso é um Resort, eu sou uma santa!"

- Então? Vamos subir? A senhora deve estar louca para chegar ao seu quarto.

- Senhorita. - Alice interrompeu Saori, contudo sem desviar o olhar da vista à sua frente.

- Como?

- Pode me chamar de Senhorita. - A jovem continuou, analisando cada construção que se antecipava ao grande templo no topo do morro.

Assumindo um ar sério, Saori pediu educadamente que Shun levasse a bolsa de Alice para o Templo maior. Quando o cavaleiro afastou-se Saori deu sua resposta:

- Eu não pretendia tocar nesse assunto tão cedo, achei que não fosse o momento adequado, levando-se em consideração que você acabou de sofrer um acidente seríssimo. Mas já que citou a questão, creio que não precisamos ser hipócritas quanto a isso. Está claro que mentiu para mim.

Alice desviou instantaneamente a atenção para a Deusa Atena. Naquele momento sua respiração cessou, podia sentir seu coração parar de bater, sabia que poderia ser descoberta mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas desde que saíra do hospital acreditava veementemente que estava e saindo bem eu sua mentira. Como aquela mulher poderia ser tão esperta assim? Descobrir tão rápido? Ficara óbvio, quando conheceu Saori, que a mesma nunca encontrara-se pessoalmente com a verdadeira Alice e até então isso tinha sido o trunfo da jovem, mas parece que Saori era mais esperta do que ela imaginara.

- Eu não...

- Não há o que explicar. - Saori a interrompeu antes que conseguisse formular uma defesa. - Confesso que se soubesse que era tão jovem desde o princípio não a teria contratado. Se não tivesse verificado todo o seu curriculum, conferindo todas as referências que me passou, poderia dizer que é uma farsante. Alguém tão jovem não tem tanta experiência assim. Mas todas as pessoas com quem falei me garantiram que você é excepcional no que faz e em razão disso vou relevar essa sua mentirinha. Ninguém contrataria uma governanta tão nova, mas uma de 40 anos, com certeza. Por isso mentiu quanto à sua idade,não é mesmo?

- Sim! É isso, mesmo. Eu peço desculpas por isso. - Mesmo que Saori tenha referido-se apenas à questão da idade, Alice não respirava aliviada. Sua intuição lhe dizia para ficar atenta quanto àquela mulher. Parecia que Saori estava apenas tentando deixá-la mais calma, não querendo tocar na mentira maior, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe enchia de indiretas, esperando que a própria moça falasse à respeito. Tinha quase certeza, Saori sabia que ela não era a verdadeira Alice. Mas então porque não à entregou? Por que seguia com a farsa?

Após explicar-se com sua futura patroa quanto à questão da idade, alegando que estivera o tempo todo preocupada com o que esta poderia pensar de uma governanta com apenas 25 anos, ambas seguiram pelas escadarias, em direção ao templo.

No caminho Saori explicava o que significava cada casa e falava sobre o cavaleiro que ali residia, lembrando à Alice que não deveria preocupar-se pois teria tempo para conhecer à todos. Aproveitou também para falar-lhe da hierarquia dentro do Santuário, lembrando-a que seu cargo à colocaria ao lado do Grande Mestre, mas apenas em questões relativas à administração do Santuário, ficando assim, até mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro submetidos às suas ordens:

- Os cavaleiros são divididos em três níveis começando pelos cavaleiros de Bronze, em seguida temos os cavaleiros de Prata e por último os cavaleiros de Ouro. As amazonas dividem-se apenas nos 2 níveis mais baixos, não há amazonas de Ouro. Os demais moradores do Santuário são alunos que estão treinando para tornarem-se cavaleiros ou soldados comuns que cuidam da guarda do Santuário. Quanto aos servos, poucos residem aqui e mesmo assim,a apenas durante a semana. Nos fins de semana praticamente todos voltam para o vilarejo.

Alice ouvia atenta às palavras de Saori, nada poderia escapar, precisava inteirar-se de tudo para não deslizar em sua farsa. Mas não era fácil, tinha que admitir, era surreal. Cavaleiros? Armaduras? Amazonas? Onde estava? Na idade média?

Finalmente as duas alcançaram o grande templo. Entrando pelo enorme salão, dois homens caminharam em sua direção e foi então que Alice pode vislumbrar uma das armaduras das quais Saori tanto falava.

O homem de cabelos lilases trajava uma proteção dourada, resplandecente e maravilhosa. O brilho daquela armadura era intenso. Não tinha dúvidas, aquilo era ouro puro, com certeza. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Alice foi quanto não valeria uma única peça daquele traje!

Caminhando até os dois homens, Saori tratou de apresentá-los à jovem:

- Senhores, esta é Alice Williams, a nova governanta do Santuário. Senhorita Williams, estes são Tatsumi, meu braço direito e Mu, cavaleiro de Aries e Mestre do Santuário.

Todos cumprimentaram-se cordialmente, embora Tatsumi tenha demonstrado claramente uma certa desconfiança com relação à moça, logo percebida por essa. Quanto a Mu, este parecia ser indiferente, demonstrou-se simpático, mas limitando-se apenas a cumprimentá-la, o que também não agradou à jovem. Precisava estudar detalhadamente as pessoas que estariam ao seu redor e a atitude do Mestre pouco revelava sobre seu caráter, o que significava mais uma pessoa com quem Alice deveria tomar cuidado.

Quanto a Tatsumi, seu caráter fora facilmente desvendado. Não passava de um bobalhão covarde, sua inteligência era comparável à de uma ameba e sua língua era do tamanho do seu corpo, mas nada preocupante. Estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas como ele.

Após as devidas apresentações, Saori acompanhou Alice até seus aposentos, onde a bolsa de couro já a aguardava. Da porta, a deusa despediu-se:

- Descanse senhorita Williams, quando estiver recuperada, iniciaremos os trabalhos. Agora, se me der licença, tenho alguns assuntos a resolver.

- Obrigada por tudo Senhorita Kido e fique a vontade.

Fechando a porta, a jovem pode focar-se no aposento. A suite não era muito luxuosa, mas parecia muito confortável e aconchegante. Um banho de espuma na banheira e um sono reconfortante naquela cama de casal pareciam tentadores, levando-se em consideração o estado em que se encontrava. Passando os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar, viu a mala da verdadeira Alice próxima à uma escrivaninha.

Abrindo a bolsa, retirou dela uma das apostilas. Estava lá, tudo de que precisava. Alice preparara tudo. Aquele material continha informações sobre o que de fato era o Santuário, como o seu trabalho se realizaria, tudo. Lendo aleatoriamente as informações, a jovem de olhos acinzentado falou num tom cínico:

- Alice... Alice... Ou você salvou a minha vida... Ou cavou a minha cova.

**1- A Grécia é rodeada por 3 mares, sendo estes o Mar Jônico (entre a Itália e a Grécia), o Mar Mediterrâneo e o Mar Egeu (entre Grécia e Turquia).**

**N/A: Segundo capítulo! Gente, eu sei que eu prometi que as atualizações seriam mais rápidas... Mas infelizmente não tá dando...esse capítulo saiu a forceps...sabe quando as idéias estão todas formuladas mas vc não tem tempo pra passar pro micro? Comigo está acontecendo assim... esse fic, o "casamento de kamus" e o do Shaka, estão todinhos aqui, mas quem disse que eu arranjo tempo pra passar? Ai;;ai...ai...mas vou fazer um esforço, prometo... E quero aproveitar e pedir desculpas à Margarida, disse à ela que enviaria esse capítulo pra ela revisar, mas fiquei muito ansiosa por publicá-lo logo...quando to com um capítulo mão, não agüento vê-lo parado. Então. Por favor..me perdoe! Gente, B-jão e reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa nota! Só agora percebi que não escrevi isso em nenhum dos capítulos postados dessa fic! Como pode isso...já estava acreditando que os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertenciam. Bem, eles não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, mas... infelizmente, não foi a minha, a mente brilhante a criá-los e sim a do nosso querido Masami Kurumada. Mas assim como minha amiga Margarida apossou-se de Shura, eu também me dou o direito de tomar um cavaleiro só pra mim. Então meninas, o Shaka é meu e não tem discussão! Entenderão bem? Ah, e também o Ikki e o Sorento e o Kanon... **

CAPÍTULO III

- Meu Deus do Céu! O que está acontecendo?

A jovem de cabelos castanhos levantou-se num rompante, graças ao barulho quase ensurdecedor que ecoava pelo quarto.

Assustada, vestiu o roupão que estava próximo à cama e correu quase sem fôlego para fora do aposento, acabando por trombar em Tatsumi e sua enorme bandeja

- Senhorita Williams! O que pensa que está fazendo correndo feito louca por aí nesses trajes?

Tentando recuperar um pouco o fôlego, a moça perguntou ao mordomo em tom de aflição:

- Que barulho é esse? O que está acontecendo? É um incêndio? Invasão?

Como se estivesse dando uma bronca em Alice, Tatsumi respondeu:

- De onde tirou essas idéias Senhorita? O sinal de perigo é completamente diferente! Este é o sinal para todos despertarem no Santuário. - E enchendo o peito de forma orgulhosa, continuou. - É claro que, como sou um funcionário dedicado e exemplar, faço questão de levantar mais cedo que todos. Até mesmo antes de boa parte dos cavaleiros.

Ignorando a parte orgulhosa do discurso do mordomo, Alice preocupava-se em recompor-se. De fato, estava trajando apenas uma camisola emprestada e um roupão, sem contar nos cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos inchados pelas poucas horas de sono. Novamente perguntou a Tatsumi:

- Só pra saber... Que horas o sinal costuma soar?

- Religiosamente às cinco horas da manhã!

- Cinco da Manhã? - A jovem estava incorfomada, o dia nem amanhecera ainda!

- Sim senhorita. Esta é a hora em que os cavaleiros costumam acordar para treinar. É claro que existem alguns mais dedicados que os outros em suas tarefas e levantam umas três ou quatro horas. - O mordomo explicava à garota alguns dos costumes do Santuário enquanto recolhia a bandeja do chão, juntamente com o conjunto de chá de porcelana, agora esfarelado no piso de mármore. Terminando de juntar suas coisas, Tatsumi deu um último conselho severo à Alice. - Senhorita Williams, eu não sei como funcionavam os costumes na mansão onde trabalhava na Inglaterra, mas aqui no Santuário não costumamos aceitar que os servos caminhem por aí em trajes como estes que está usando. Se isso se transformar em uma atitude permanente, terei de reportar a situação ao mestre Mu!

Enquanto o mordomo saia de sua frente, a jovem o imitava com uma expressão de deboche. Arrumando o roupão cujo decote tornava-se maior com os movimentos que desatavam o nó da faixa na cintura, seguiu para o quarto, decidida quanto à primeira mudança que realizaria no Santuário. Iria extinguir a maldita sirene!

xxxXXXxxx

O café da manhã, no 13º templo, era servido, impreterivelmente, às sete horas da manhã. A jovem de olhos acinzentados entrou na sala de jantar onde o desjejum já encontrava-se servido, trajando a típica túnica dos servos, outra coisa que estava preparada para mudar. Nunca tinha visto nada tão horroroso quanto aqueles trajes, tinham um ar clássico sim e para quem via de longe, eram bonitos, passando a sensação de estarem no período dos grandes filósofos. Mas ainda assim, eram desconfortáveis e quentes, sem contar que aumentavam visivelmente os contornos femininos, fazendo qualquer mulher sentir-se um balão inchado diante do espelho.

Após a refeição, Atena e sua governanta reuniram-se na biblioteca para discutir as funções que a nova funcionária teria no Santuário:

- Eu li as mudanças que você propôs com base nas informações que lhe passei por e-mail quanto ao Santuário e concordo com todas elas. Mas devo avisar uma coisa quanto aos que aqui residem, embora a maioria dos moradores tenha uma faixa etária de 20 a 30 anos, a tradição ainda é muito forte entre eles. Eu mesma, quando cheguei aqui à seis anos**(1)**, evitei implantar muitas mudanças para não criar um certo desconforto entre os cavaleiros, mas nós chegamos à uma situação insustentável, pelo menos pra mim. - Saori demonstrava um certo desespero em explicar a situação à Alice, sua vontade de ver logo aplicadas as mudanças era visível. - Então, o que eu tenho a dizer é, você tem carta branca para fazer o que quiser, mas... Antes de mais nada, por favor, acabe com essa sirene pela manhã!

Alice sorriu, respondendo:

- Essa foi a primeira coisa na qual pensei hoje pela manhã!

Saori abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se fosse uma criança que ganhou um brinquedo novo. Aquela era a melhor notícia nos últimos seis anos:

- Eu não acredito! Alguém aqui dentro que concorda comigo! Alice! Fique à vontade, faça isso como quiser. E se precisar de ajuda para destruir a sirene, me chame! A armadura de Libra tem uma arma perfeita para quebrar aquele negócio!

Terminada a reunião com Saori, Alice iniciou uma outra com todos os servos e alguns estavam realmente impressionados com as mudanças que ocorreriam. Aqueles que trabalhavam com os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam imaginando certas reações de desagrado por parte de seus patrões. As mulheres, unanimemente concordavam com a mudança nos uniformes, mas questões como uma possível diminuição no quadro de funcionários não era um dos assuntos preferidos:

- Para finalizar, há um ponto que já quero deixar resolvido com vocês. Notei que a casa de Peixes está sem servo. Diariamente, alguém tem sido escalado aleatoriamente para trabalhar lá, quero deixar determinado um servo fixo para esse templo, assim como nos demais. - Terminando a frase, Alice notou o pânico entre os presentes. Não era preciso ter uma intuição aguçada para notar que havia algo de errado na casa de Peixes. Soltando a prancheta que carregava sobre a mesa e colocando as mãos na cintura disse:

- Tá legal! O que está acontecendo? Qual é o problema agora?

Timidamente, a serva da casa de Touro levantou-se falando:

- O problema senhorita, é o Senhor Afrodite.

- O cavaleiro de peixes?

- Isso mesmo senhorita! - O exaltado servo da casa de Capricórnio levantou-se também, esbravejando. - Aquele filho da puta, bicha de uma...

- Por favor, vamos controlar um pouco nosso vocabulário ao nos dirigirmos a alguém? - Alice conteve o rapaz com um tom controlado mas forte, dando espaço para outros servos que já se manifestavam.

- Ele é um perfeccionista! Nada está bom, nunca. Nem que limpemos o chão com nossas línguas, ainda assim estará sujo pra ele! - O servo de Câncer quase gritava do fundo da sala.

- E as panelas? Só se eu usar limpador de prata para ariá-las. Não há esponja de aço que as deixe brilhando como ele quer! - A serva de Sagitário falava em desespero.

Em questão de segundos a sala de reunião transformara-se numa verdadeira feira de reclamações sobre Afrodite de Peixes. Todos os funcionários tinham algum motivo para reclamar do cavaleiro. Alice tentou a todo custo acalmar os ânimos no recinto:

- Por favor! Vamos com calma, não posso ouvir todos de uma vez só! Apenas um me conte o que está acontecendo!

Quando todos se controlaram, o servo da casa de Leão explicou:

- Senhorita. Todos os servos que foram designados para a casa de Peixes não suportaram trabalhar lá nem uma semana! A última saiu do Santuário dizendo que nunca mais voltaria a por os pés aqui. O senhor Afrodite é muito exigente. Aqueles que trabalham pra ele não têm folga ou descanso. São obrigados a refazer tudo umas mil vezes e nada está como ele gosta. Nunca!

- Sem contar a grosseria! Eu não sou paga pra agüentar esse tipo de coisa! - Com a reclamação da serva de Aquário, a sala novamente se inflamou.

Alice massageou a cabeça tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça chamada Afrodite que começava a surgir, pelo visto teria muitos problemas com este cavaleiro, então, a melhor solução, era ensiná-lo como tratar devidamente um empregado!

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Mais um dia ensolarado amanheceu no Santuário e, para a surpresa de todos, sem uma sirene tocando às cinco horas. Aqueles cavaleiros que acordavam antes do horário comum não encontraram problemas, porém muitos foram despertados pelo sol batendo em suas janelas.

Num susto, Saga acordou com sua serva cutucando seu braço:

- Bom dia Senhor Saga. Desculpe-me acordá-lo assim, mas cheguei aqui e o encontrei ainda dormindo, fiquei preocupada, o senhor esta doente por acaso?

Sem entender nada, Saga balançou a cabeça em negativa, questionando a mulher idosa que cuidava da casa de Gêmeos:

- Dona Úrsula... Que horas são por favor?

- Seis e meia senhor.

- Seis e meia? - Num rompante, Saga saltou da cama catando as primeiras roupas que via pela frente e vestindo-se. - Como pude me atrasar tanto. A seção de corridas matinais já deve estar acabando! Como não ouvi a sirene!

- É... Senhor... - A serva tentava explicar, mas o cavaleiro estava preocupado demais em pensar em voz alta, até que finalmente calou-se quando foi escovar os dentes. - Senhor, a sirene não tocou.

Saga largou a escova de dentes imediatamente:

- Como assim não tocou?

- Não tocou, nem tocará mais. São as ordens da governanta do Santuário, com a aprovação de Atena é claro. A recomendação é que cada cavaleiro tenha seu próprio despertador. Se desejar, eu compro um para o senhor.

Saga não podia acreditar! Acabaram com a sirene? Bem, se os outros cavaleiros também estavam tão desavisados quanto ele, provavelmente a primeira bateria de treinos nem tivesse se realizado. Decidiu então por tomar o desjejum e partir para as aulas com os aprendizes:

- Eu agradeço Senhora Úrsula, por favor, compre um pra mim. Já serviu o café da manhã?

- Não senhor. Essa é outra das mudanças.

Saga, que ia saindo pela porta do banheiro estancou, intrigado:

- Como assim?

A velha mulher tirou do bolso uma lista de tamanho considerável e começou a lê-la:

- "Todas as refeições serão servidas no refeitório do 13º templo, onde os demais cavaleiros, soldados e alunos já freqüentam. Se algum cavaleiro de ouro ou amazona de prata desejar alimentar-se em sua residência, deverá pagar do próprio bolso as despesas referentes a este serviço." "Aos servos ficam destinadas apenas as funções de limpeza da casa e lavagem das roupas. Após concluírem tais funções, devem dirigir-se à outros serviços dentro do Santuário."

- Quer dizer que você não trabalha mais só na minha casa?

- Essa é uma medida para reduzir o quadro de funcionários. Como os cavaleiros passam a maior parte do dia treinando, Atena e a Senhorita Williams não vêem necessidade de um servo à disposição deles em tempo integral. Então, fui redesignada para outra tarefa no período da tarde.

Tentando assimilar todas as informações passadas por sua serva, Saga dirigiu-se ao Grande templo, onde o café da manhã seria servido pontualmente às sete horas.

xxxXXXxxx

- Mu! Essa situação é insustentável!

- Acalme-se Milo! - Kamus tentava controlar o cavaleiro de Escorpião que esmurrava a mesa. - Como não podemos comer nas nossas próprias casas?

- Eu não acho ruim comermos todos juntos, cria um espírito familiar. Além disso, a comida dos cozinheiros do refeitório é muito boa! - Aldebaran falava com a boca cheia de donuts.

- Concordo com Aldebaran, a única coisa que não me agradou muito foi o fim da sirene. Eu sempre acordo antes que ela toque, mas todos os meus aprendizes se atrasaram. E também, não há nada que possamos fazer, são ordens de Atena. - Shaka comentou saboreando uma salada de frutas.

- É! E se ela mandasse você colocar um vestido e dançar a Macarena, você também faria! - Milo estava simplesmente inconformado!

Com sua calma habitual, Shura alfinetou o cavaleiro de escorpião:

- O que não te agrada é acordar na mesma hora que todo mundo só pra tomar café. Era muito cômodo ter uma serva que se dispõe à preparar desjejum às dez da manhã porque você acorda tarde e à fazer o jantar às onze da noite porque vai você dorme tarde.

- Nhé! Nhé! Nhé!Nhé! Nhé! Nhé! Os meus horários não são da sua conta! - Milo respondeu prontamente, imitando Shura de forma cômica.

- Eu só achei estranho uma coisa. Acordei e não vi nenhum servo na minha casa. Com certeza o incompetente que viria hoje se atrasou. - Todos calaram-se após a fala de Afrodite, a fama de carrasco do cavaleiro era conhecida pelos demais cavaleiros, graças às reclamações constantes dos servos.

Depois de um tempo, as críticas continuaram caindo sobre o colo de Mu. Este limitou-se a permanecer calado, também era contra certas coisas, mas Atena fora bem clara ao dizer que as decisões de Alice eram ordem e ponto final. E pelo visto aquela garota não estava ali para brincadeiras.

xxxXXXxxx

Afrodite retornou à casa de Peixes após o desjejum, encontrando a mesma vazia. Já se passava das oito horas e nenhum servo aparecera para as tarefas diárias, alguma coisa estava estranha. Voltou imediatamente para o grande templo, invadindo sem cerimônias a sala da governanta.

- Tenho uma reclamação a fazer!

Sem tirar os olhos de sua leitura, Alice respondeu num tom frio:

- Entre na fila, logo depois do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Batendo na mesa com certa arrogância, Afrodite chamou a atenção da moça:

- Nenhum servo apareceu para trabalhar na minha casa hoje! Quero que ordene um para ir lá agora!

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos enevoados da garota. Mantendo-se clama e com um sorriso cínico no rosto, ela respondeu:

- Senhor Afrodite. Percebi muitas reclamações suas com relação aos serviços prestados pelos servos. Ao que parece, nenhum deles é bom o suficiente para cuidar devidamente de suas coisas. Por essa razão pensei que ninguém melhor do que o senhor mesmo para realizar as tarefas diárias.

- O que? - Afrodite ficou chocado com o que ouvira.

- É isso que o senhor ouviu. Já que nenhum servo no Santuário é capaz de atender às suas exigências, não vejo ninguém melhor para trabalhar em sua casa do que você mesmo.

- Sua... Sua... - Afrodite já estava perdendo as estribeiras. - Irei agora mesmo conversar com Atena sobre isso!

Sem se abalar com a ameaça, Alice respondeu:

- Fique à vontade, só queria avisá-lo que ela foi a primeira a concordar comigo.

Fechado os punhos em frente ao rosto da jovem, o cavaleiro de Peixes praticamente bufava de raiva. Controlando-se, rodou nos calcanhares, dirigindo-se à porta sem pronunciar mais uma palavra, até que a garota o chamou de volta, enquanto pegava um objeto que estava escondido embaixo de sua mesa:

- Afrodite! Esqueceu o balde. - E colocando o recipiente de plástico sobre a mesa, Alice viu um cavaleiro soltando fogo pela boca, deixar sua sala após bater a porta com tanta força a ponto de quebrar a maçaneta.

**(1) Seis anos: **Essa história, assim como "O casamento de Kamus" se passa a cerca de 6 anos depois do fim do anime. Sem contar, é claro, a saga de Hades e os filmes. Considerei aqui, como se Saori tivesse se mudado para o Santuário logo após a batalha contra Poseidon.

**N/A: Fãs do Afrodite! Abaixem as pedras agora! Eu tenho todo o direito de me explicar antes! Ei! Você! Pode guardar esse tomate agora! Bem... vamos às explicações. Gente, é só o começo. "Alice" e Afrodite podem estar se desentendendo agora, mas aos poucos os dois resolverão seus problemas..posso garantir. Ah! Peço desculpas por possíveis erros, esse capítulo não foi revisado por ninguém...é que ele saiu num momento de empolgação e eu queria postar logo, então nem eu revisei! Por favor! Me digam o que acharam dele! Pq eu me diverti tanto escrevendo essa parte! B-jão a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Eu sempre esqueço de escrever isso: A obra de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Apenas tomo emprestado, sem nenhuma autorização ou cessão de direitos intelectuais, para outra produção intelectual, sem fins lucrativos!

CAPÍTULO IV

A paisagem do Santuário era realmente estimulante, desde que chegara, Alice levantava-se às habituais cinco horas da manhã e praticava sua corrida. Enquanto passava, admirava o ambiente, era um horário calmo, embora os treinos se iniciassem nesse período, a maioria dos cavaleiros reservavam o momento para seções de aquecimento, alongamento ou meditação.

Por vezes, durante o caminho, era acompanhada por alguns soldados mais exaltados em lhe mostrar seu fôlego e masculinidade, ou ainda alguns aprendizes adolescentes e seus hormônios à flor da pele por verem uma mulher bonita passar. No mais, recebia cumprimentos de uns, grunhidos de raiva de outros, em especial dois cavaleiros de ouro que não faziam questão alguma de disfarçar o desagrado em ver a "Senhorita Williams".

Afrodite declarara seu ódio pela jovem a partir do momento em que se viu obrigado a limpar a própria casa. A principio, acreditou que, depois de falar com o Mestre do Santuário e a própria Atena, aquela menina petulante veria-se obrigada a se colocar em seu lugar e implorar para não ser demitida no mesmo instante, mas, não foi exatamente assim que as coisas aconteceram. Mu simplesmente lavou as mãos dizendo que tais questão não pertenciam à sua alçada. Quanto à Atena, esta prontamente ignorou o Cavaleiro de Peixes, além de lhe dar um belo sermão de como é importante valorizar o trabalho dos outros por menor que ele seja e que Alice tinha experiência suficiente para saber que decisões tomar.

Ao passar pela casa de Peixes naquela manhã, Alice fez questão de sorrir e dar um bom dia enérgico ao homem que varria a entrada do lugar. Em resposta, Afrodite jogou a vassoura na direção da moça que apenas desviou e saiu soltando gargalhadas. Agora, a jovem preparava seu espírito para, logo a diante, passar por outra casa de um inimigo declarado. Milo de Escorpião.

Com este, a coisa era, sem dúvida nenhuma, muito mais séria. No começo, Alice recebia reclamações diárias do cavaleiro. "Por que tenho que tomar café com os outros? Minha serva não está em casa quando preciso dela! Minha lista de compras não foi providenciada pelo Santuário!" E por aí seguiam as exigências. A governanta desdobrava-se para driblar o cavaleiro e sua visita diária à sua sala, acompanhado de sua lista de problemas a serem resolvidos. Mas tudo piorou à dois dias atrás:

xxxXXXxxx

"_Domingo, quando fazia sua corrida matinal, já próxima à casa de Escorpião, Alice quase trombou com uma serva que passava às pressas em direção ao 13º templo. A moça caminhava e ao mesmo tempo tentava colocar sapatos e ainda ajeitar a roupa. Estava visivelmente atrasada para a escala da manhã, mas como era domingo, a jovem governanta não se incomodou, resolveu perdoar a falha e apenas a cumprimentou._

_Segunda-feira, novamente perto da casa de Escorpião, Alice viu outra serva passar, caminhando rápido e de cabeça baixa. Chamou-a e a moça espantou-se, como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante, cometendo um ilícito. Estranhando este comportamento, aproximou-se da garota, tentando conversar, nesse momento, Milo passou pelas duas e lançou um sorriso malandro para a garota, acompanhado de uma piscadela sensual. Esta sorriu muito encabulada e quando voltou a fitar Alice, baixou o olhar instantaneamente, tão vermelha quanto um pimentão. Agora sabia o que estava acontecendo, precisava apenas de uma prova mais concreta._

_Foi o que obteve no dia seguinte. Fez questão de levantar-se mais cedo para sua corrida e ao alcançar a casa de Escorpião, parou. Logo o que tanto esperava aconteceu, uma outra mulher que com certeza não era a de domingo e muito menos a da segunda, saia da oitava casa. Antes que esta colocasse o pé para fora, foi puxada por duas mãos fortes que a seguraram por um instante e Alice pode ver Milo beijar a moça de forma sedutora e depois dispensá-la como se não significasse nada!_

_Na manhã seguinte, uma moça ria das brincadeiras de Milo, que não a deixava sair da cama:_

_- Pára! Eu preciso ir pro trabalho. Preciso estar no alojamento dos aprendizes até às cinco e meia!_

_- Não precisa não. - Dizendo isso, Milo beijou seu pescoço, enquanto a moça tentava, sem muito esforço, livrar-se dos braços fortes do cavaleiro._

_Sorrindo, levantou-se da cama:_

_- Preciso sim! Alguém aqui tem que trabalhar!_

_Milo não segurou a gargalhada com a brincadeira da moça. Levantando-se também, começou a vestir-se. Timidamente, a jovem aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar:_

_- Podemos nos ver novamente amanhã?_

_Assumindo um tom sério, Milo desconversou rapidamente:_

_- Não é uma boa idéia vir aqui todo dia, pode levantar suspeitas e não quero comentários. É melhor esperar um pouco até nos vermos._

_Isso era um sinal claro para a jovem não insistir mais no assunto. Chegou a pensar que o cavaleiro pudesse estar lhe dispensando, mas suas doces ilusões afastaram tal hipótese e resolveu arriscar uma nova pergunta:_

_- Nos vemos quando então?_

_Carinhosamente, Milo aproximou-se da garota e no tom mais cordial possível, deu-lhe a sentença de morte:_

_- Eu te procuro qualquer dia desses. - Ao terminar, beijou-lhe a testa, como se fosse uma criancinha._

_Com um sorriso amarelo, tentando realmente acreditar que ele faria isso, a garota caminhou em direção à porta, levando um enorme susto ao avistar a sala:_

_- Senhorita Williams?!_

_Milo correu para a sala ao ouvir o nome. Com a calça desabotoada e uma camiseta na mão, foi receber sua visita surpresa:_

_- Williams! Que hora pra visitas não?_

_Sem levantar-se do sofá ou abalar-se pela forma em que o cavaleiro se apresentava, Alice respondeu friamente:_

_- Tenho um assunto para tratar com o Senhor, Cavaleiro._

_Com excesso de raiva e nada de educação, Milo rebateu:_

_- E não podia esperar?_

_- Não. - Alice respondeu ríspida e no mesmo tom, dirigiu-se à serva – Retire-se._

_Trêmula, a moça tentou argumentar alguma coisa:_

_- ... É... Senhorita...Eu posso explicar..._

_- Eu disse fora! - Alice não elevou o tom de voz, mas sua força era nítida em suas palavras. A pobre moça saiu da casa de Escorpião aos tropeços._

_O olhar de Milo brilhava de raiva, foi aí que notou mais alguém na sala. Uma senhora "larga", um pouco bigoduda, que não tirava um sorriso de iena da face. Voltando a ignorar aquela atração circense, o cavaleiro dirigiu-se à governanta, usando um tom tão afiado que poderia cortar o ar:_

_- Então, qual é o assunto?_

_Com um sorriso irônico, Alice levantou-se, acompanhada da outra mulher:_

_- Vim lhe apresentar uma pessoa. Essa é a senhora Toula, será sua nova serva._

_Sem conter-se, a outra mulher agarrou a mão do cavaleiro e a chacoalhava num cumprimento exagerado:_

_- Ah! Muito prazer em conhece-lo! É muito mais bonito do que me disseram! Será um prazer imenso trabalhar pra você... coisinha fofa! - Dizendo isso, a mulher apertava a bochecha de um Milo muito assustado com o que ouvia e via._

_- Com certeza será um prazer Cavaleiro de Escorpião. A senhora Toula é a única serva que terá o dia livre para atender à sua casa. Já que o fato de não ter um servo sempre disponível lhe prejudicava, achei melhor liberar um para servi-lo sempre que precisar. E olha que nem ao mestre do Santuário reservei tal regalia. - Alice comentava em tom de deboche, fazendo Milo quase explodir de raiva._

_Mais animada ainda, Toula completou:_

_- Também ficarei aqui à noite, pretendo dormir em sua casa, caso precise de algo... - e com um sorriso safado, concluiu – e ouvi dizer que costuma ser muito carente à noite..._

_- Bem, acho que vou deixá-los a sós, devem ter muito o que conversar. - O sorriso cínico no rosto de Alice fez Milo explodir dessa vez. Desvencilhando-se da mulher aloprada, correu até a saída, detendo a governanta. Segurou-a com força pelo braço, puxando violentamente a jovem em sua direção e quando esta estava bem próxima, segurou seu queixo com a outra mão, obrigando-a à encará-lo nos olhos e sentir a respiração furiosa do cavaleiro sobre sua face:_

_- Me solta. - Alice não levantava o tom de voz, mas conseguia deixar bem clara sua raiva._

_- Quem você pensa que é pra mandar na minha vida desse jeito ein? Sua função aqui é só administrar o Santuário. Mande nos empregados! Não em mim! E nunca, ouviu bem, nunca mais se meta no que não é da sua conta! Agora vai lá e tira aquela maluca da minha casa! - Milo também não levantou a voz, mesmo assim, seu ódio pela jovem de cabelos castanhos foi muito bem expressado._

_Alice empurrou o cavaleiro com força, desvencilhando-se e nesse momento, acabou falando mais alto, mostrando certo descontrole:_

_- Tem toda razão, eu mando nos empregados e EU decido que AQUELA mulher continua EXATAMENTE onde está! - Aproximando-se do cavaleiro, apontou o dedo indicador para a face deste. - A festa acabou Cavaleiro. Isso aqui não é um bordel pra você escolher a mulher que lhe convém e levar para a sua cama. Nenhuma delas está aqui para isso! Estão aqui para trabalharem, terem um futuro, não pra servirem aos seus caprixos!_

_Com mais raiva ainda, Milo voltou a segurá-la pelo braço:_

_- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!_

_- É da minha conta sim! - Os dois gritavam um com o outro agora. - Enquanto for minha responsabilidade cuidar dessas mulheres é da minha conta sim! Conheço muito bem homens como você! Desprezíveis, acham que podem usar as pessoas como bem entendem e depois às jogam fora como se fossem lixo! Você é um bastardo maldito! Como todos eles!_

_Milo não respondeu, soltou o braço de Alice e deixou-a ir. Foi a primeira vez que viu um brilho surgir nos olhos acinzentados daquela mulher. O brilho de lágrimas que começavam a se formar."_

xxxXXXxxx

Desde então, Milo simplesmente não reclamou mais. As visitas à sua sala encerraram-se. Quando cruzavam-se nas escadarias e trilhas do Santuário, nenhuma palavra era trocada, apenas olhares frios, dos dois lados. Isso preocupava Alice. Enquanto Milo esperneava por coisas bobas, sabia o que ele pensava e queria, mas a partir do momento em que o Cavaleiro fechara-se e já não tinha contato algum com ele, não poderia prever seus planos. Precisava ficar atenta, Milo a enganara perfeitamente. À primeira vista parecia um homem tolo, que preocupa-se apenas com a escolha da mulher que aquecerá sua cama durante a noite. Mas agora mostrava-se misterioso, astuto. A jovem não poderia ser pega de surpresa, precisava ficar de olho no cavaleiro. Não poderia arriscar ser picada por aquele Escorpião, tinha muito o que perder nesse jogo.

**N/A: Oi pra todo mundo! Demorei né! Eu sei, mas já expliquei o motivo um milhão de vezes, contudo, estamos em férias, o que significa mais tempo para escrever. Espero apresentar mais um capitulo até o fim do ano... já que esse fic é a minha menina dos olhos. E então? O que acharam desse capítulo? As coisas estão esquentando. O clima já ficou tenso e só vai piorar, isso eu prometo! Até os próximos capítulos pessoal e por favor, muitos reviews, vcs não fazem idéia do quanto isso é importante para mim. Principalmente para esse fic! B-jos a todos!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Retratação: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertence... Sem mais explicações.

CAPÍTULO V

O barulho do salto tocando o chão de mármore, mesmo que levemente, ecoava pelos salões do 13º templo, vazios àquela hora da manhã. O sol estava nascendo ainda no horizonte e o Santuário preparava-se para mais um dia. Alice passava de sala em sala, abrindo portas e janelas, permitindo que o ar fresco e os parcos raios matinais invadissem a enorme construção, iluminando as imensas colunas e estátuas que se espalhavam pelo recinto.

Caminhava calmamente, distraída em sua função, quando sem mais nem menos, foi praticamente atacada por um Tatsumi que voava corredor adentro:

- Senhorita Williams! Que sorte a minha!

- Calma Tatsumi! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Perdi a hora! Estou completamente atrasado Senhorita! - O velho mordomo falava entre um fôlego e outro, tentando ainda equilibrar um aparelho de chá de prata sobre uma bandeja.

Alice sorriu delicadamente para o homem desesperado. Tatsumi era incrivelmente comprometido com seu trabalho, nunca se atrasava, fazia cada coisa com a máxima destreza e atenção, nada lhe escapava à vista. Por vezes, entrava em um pequeno conflito com a governanta, quando esta o provocava movendo do lugar, um vaso ou estátua aqui e ali.

- Tatsumi, foram apenas 10 minutos. Não tem com o que se preocupar, está tudo sobre controle. - A jovem tentou acalmar o homem, mas este balançou a cabeça bruscamente, negando o conselho.

- Não! Não! Não! Não consegui fazer a prova do café da senhorita Saori ainda e pior, nem acordá-la fui! - e de repente, como se tivesse a melhor idéia do mundo, o mordomo largou o aparelho no chão, que ecoou como uma bomba por todo o templo. - Mas como não pensei nisso antes! - segurando Alice pelos ombros, chacoalhava-a vomitando-lhe instruções. - Entre no quarto e abra a janela num ângulo de 30º mas não movimente muito as cortinas, não toque nela, apenas a chame numa voz suave para que não se assuste, separe a roupa e prepare o banho! Nem muito quente, nem muito frio, na temperatura ambiente, com a medida exata de sais de banhos para não ressecar a pele da Senhorita Saori! Eu vou experimentar o café!

Dito isso, Tatsumi saiu como um raio por uma das portas, em direção à cozinha. Alice não entendera muita coisa, apenas que deveria acordar Atena.

Foi em direção aos aposentos da Deusa, batendo levemente à porta e abrindo-a delicadamente. Vendo que a moça de cabelos lavanda permanecia em sono profundo, a governanta entrou com cuidado no recinto, tentando evitar causar qualquer barulho. Aproximou-se cautelosamente da cama, chamando a outra mulher.

Saori, preguiçosamente abriu os olhos, encontrando as íris enevoadas de Williams à sua frente, aguardando-a. Espreguiçou-se e se virou para o outro lado, abraçando um dos travesseiros com exagerado carinho.

- Já são 6:00? - Perguntou bocejando.

- Sim Madame.

Saori virou novamente na direção de Alice e com um sorriso triste falou:

- Se eu pedir mais 15 minutos você fará o mesmo discurso do Tatsumi sobre como o mundo não pode esperar nem um minuto pela grandeza do cosmos de Atena?

Alice não pode conter um sorriso com a pergunta humorada de sua patroa. Olhando de forma travessa para a porta respondeu:

- Na verdade, creio que hoje o mundo possa esperar uma manhã inteira pelo cosmos renovado e mais radiante de Atena, após maravilhosas 8 horas de sono.

Saori arregalou os olhos com o comentário da jovem. Receosa, falou:

- Tatsumi jamais permitiria que eu faltasse a um compromisso por simples capricho e quanto aos cavaleiros, eles...

- Não entendem nada sobre as necessidades e aflições femininas. - Saori foi interrompida por Alice, que explicou seu inocente plano. - Desde que cheguei aqui a vejo levantar-se religiosamente no mesmo horário. Sua atenção é dividida ao longo do dia entre vários problemas no Santuário, na Fundação. Dê a si mesma um instante para relaxar, os outros precisam aprender a caminhar com as próprias pernas de vez em quando!

Com um sorriso tímido, Saori meneou a cabeça, concordando com a governanta, mas ainda mantinha um ar de preocupação:

- Mas como posso ficar no quarto a manhã inteira sem que eles percebam?

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso. - Alice respondeu com um sorriso maroto, enquanto fechava a enorme porta dos aposentos da Deusa Atena.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Saori revirou-se na cama com um salto, abraçando novamente o travesseiro e mergulhando no mar de sonhos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Senhorita Williams! - Quando a porta finalmente fechou-se, a jovem de cabelos castanhos foi surpreendida por uma voz forte e rouca atrás de si. Virando-se assustada, Alice comentou ainda ofegante:

- Tatsumi! Quer me matar do coração!

- Onde está a Senhorita Saori? Já preparou tudo para o seu despertar? Ela já está se aprontando? - O mordomo estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas nada que Alice não conseguisse contornar.

Com a voz mansa, a governanta começou a enrolar o homem, enquanto o afastava daquele lugar:

- A Senhorita Kido acordou um pouco indisposta hoje Tatsumi. É melhor para ela ficar de repouso por algumas horas até que restabeleça suas forças.

- O que quer dizer com isso? A Senhorita Saori está doente? Ela está passando mal? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Chame Mu! Diga para ele ligar para um hospital! Não! Eu mesmo ligo! Mas chame Mu! Alguém tem que ficar no comando enquanto a levamos até o médico! Não! Melhor ainda! O médico que venha até aqui! Vou ligar para...

- Tatsumi. Tatsumi. Já chega. Está tudo bem. - Mantendo o tom de voz calmo e melodioso, Alice conteve o desesperado mordomo, bem como o seu chilique. - Não é preciso chamar um médico. É apenas um mal estar inevitável.

- Como assim?

Sorrindo da inocência daquele homenzarrão, Alice explicou:

- Mesmo que o cosmos seja o de uma Deusa, o corpo ainda é o de uma mulher, e padece dos mesmos males que qualquer outra mulher em qualquer parte do mundo, Tatsumi. É apenas uma cólica, vai passar logo. Apenas deixe-a descansar.

O argumento de Alice derrubou o mordomo. Embora tenha praticamente criado Saori, pouco ou nada sabia sobre como ajudar sua mestra naquele momento. Contrariado, viu-se obrigado a aceitar os conselhos da governanta e entregar os cuidados de sua adorada patroa àquela mulher misteriosa.

xxxXXXxxx

Ajoelhado sob o chão da entrada da Casa de Peixes, Afrodite descontava toda a sua raiva matinal em uma escova e um azulejo, enquanto realizava a limpeza de sua casa, quando viu um par de All Star enlameado parar diante de seus olhos.

Fervendo de raiva, o pisciano levantou-se com escova, balde e tudo o mais, pronto para arremessar naquele Escorpião filho da puta que ousava trazer aquela imundice para sua residência, quando foi detido por Milo que fazia um sinal de paz:

- Calma meu amigo! Vim em missão de paz! Guarde as suas armas!

- O que quer Milo? Não está vendo que estou ocupado?

- Vim tratar de assunto que interessa a nós dois. - Milo falou num tom misterioso, já entrando na última casa e tomando um lugar na sala.

Intrigado com aquela visita repentina, Afrodite o acompanhou, sentando-se também:

- Então, o que você tem a me dizer que é assim tão interessante?

Aproximando-se do outro cavaleiro, Milo baixou o tom de voz, como se temesse ser ouvido por mais alguém:

- Preciso de sua ajuda numa missão particular.

- Que tipo de missão?

- Tenho razões para desconfiar de uma pessoa...

- Refere-se à Williams? - Afrodite matou a charada na hora.

- Como sabe? - Milo endireitou-se no sofa, surpreso com a perspicácia do pisciano.

Com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, Afrodite tomou um assento ao lado do Escorpião:

- Soube do pequeno desentendimento de vocês, além do mais, também tenho meus motivos para não gostar dela, como você pode notar. No que precisar da minha ajuda, é só pedir.

xxxXXXxxx

- Bom Dia! - Alice entrou no quarto de Saori trazendo uma bandeja com um cheiroso cappuccino.

- Bom dia Alice! Hum! Como eu queria sentir esse cheirinho todos os dias! - Saori respondeu enquanto penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

- Então? Conseguiu descansar?

- Consegui, muito obrigada pelo que fez. Há tempos não dormia tanto quanto o fiz hoje. Só espero que o caos não tenha se instaurado lá fora.

Sorrindo do comentário da patroa, Williams falou:

- Todos eles são grandinhos o suficiente para cuidarem de si mesmo. Ficaram preocupados com você, mas um em especial, não saiu da frente da porta, até agora.

Saori virou-se nervosa para a governanta, sabia muito bem à quem ela se referia:

- Ele ainda está ali?

Alice respondeu com um aceno.

- Ai meu Deus! Ele falou alguma coisa?

Com um ar divertido, Alice respondeu:

- Chegou aqui quase demolindo tudo, nervoso. Hyoga e Shiryu precisaram segurá-lo para não invadir o quarto. Estou surpresa que não tenha ouvido.

Saori esfregou a testa apreensiva:

- Não posso conversar com ele agora.

- Também não pode ignorá-lo para sempre.

- Você não deve estar entendendo nada... bem... é que... o Seiya e eu... bem..nós... quer dizer... - Saori tentava nervosamente arranjar alguma desculpa para a governanta, que com um gesto à interrompeu:

- Ele está apaixonado por você e você por ele, não há nada de errado nisso. Muito pelo contrário, é um sentimento lindo, pode-se ver a preocupação que ele tem com você.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui... - Saori falou com a voz embargada. - Sou a encarnação de uma Deusa, meu amor deve ser dedicado a toda a humanidade e não a um homem apenas.

- Que eu tenha entendido, você tem o espírito de uma Deusa, mas ainda assim é uma mulher. Como Deusa, seu dever é proteger a humanidade, como mulher, seu direito é amar o homem da sua vida.

Saori sorriu, era tão bom ter alguém como aquela jovem por perto. Mesmo sendo tão bem tratada por todos, sentia-se sufocada às vezes, sem ter alguém com que conversar, alguém que não fosse daquele meio. Sabia que a mulher à sua frente não era quem dizia ser, bem como conhecia seus problemas e passado. Mas acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance, mesmo alguém como ela, por isso permitiu que ficasse. Alguma hora, a jovem de olhos cinzas se sentiria a vontade para se abrir e Saori a ajudaria, assim como ela acabara de ajudá-la..

- Posso deixá-lo entrar? - Alice perguntou tirando Saori de seu momento introspectivo.

Com um meneio, a jovem de cabelos lavanda assentiu e a governanta foi até a porta, chamando o aflito cavaleiro que andava de um lado para o outro, quase cavando um buraco n chão de mármore.

Seiya entrou como um furação quarto adentro:

- Saori!... quer dizer... Atena! Como está? Está se sentindo melhor? Doi alguma coisa? Está ferida!

- Seiya, acalme-se, eu já disse, foi só uma indisposição, nada de mais! - Alice divertia-se com o jeito atrapalhado do rapaz.

Ainda aflito, Seiya perguntou desconfiado:

- Tem certeza?

- Eu estou bem Seiya. - Saori respondeu acalmando um pouco o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Alice cuidou muito bem de mim.

Seiya não pode deixar de lançar um olhar aliviado ao ver que o motivo de sua aflição encontrava-se bem. Vendo que sobrava no recinto, Alice despediu-se sorrindo:

- Bem, tenho algumas coisas para resolver, espero que não se importem se me retirar. - Mas a saída da governanta nem notada foi.

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

O jardim assemelhava-se à uma agradável praça, nada lembrava-os de que estavam no necrotério da cidade de Piraievs. Ambos os cavaleiros caminhavam firmemente em direção à porta do lugar, ao entrarem no recinto, dirigiram-se à recepção, encontrando um sonolento atendente.

Sem nenhuma dó, Afrodite bateu com força na campainha sobre o balcão, derrubando o pobre homem no chão com o susto. Cambaleante e irado, o atendente levantou e com um mau-humor absurdo perguntou:

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Procuramos por um corpo. - Milo foi direto ao assunto.

Com sarcasmo, o homem rebateu:

- Sério amigo? Então veio ao lugar certo, estamos cheios de corpos por aqui! Vai precisar ser mais específico, camarada.

Milo já estava a ponto de esmurrar aquele sem noção, quando Afrodite atravessou-se entre os dois, questionando o homem atrás do balcão:

- Uma conhecida nossa está desaparecida e acreditamos que ela pudesse estar no ônibus que caiu de desfiladeiro. Como não a localizamos no hospital, essa é nossa última opção.

Com cara de entediado, o homem puxou uma velha caixa de arquivos, folhando de forma displicente as fichas amareladas:

- Sobraram alguns corpos que ainda não foram reconhecidos ou reclamados por ninguém. Estavam sem nenhum tipo de documentação e tem que ficar aqui tomando espaço. Antigamente era mais fácil, se enterrava todo mundo como indigente e pronto! Agora com essa história de direitos humanos nós temos que guardar os corpos por muito tempo até poder fazer isso... hunf... direitos humanos..como se gente morta se importasse com isso! Ah! Aqui, tem uma mulher aqui que nós não conseguimos identificar, eu vou chamar o legista, ele vai lhes mostrar o corpo.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem imensamente mais educado que o anterior acompanhava os dois cavaleiros pela sala gelada, repleta de gavetas de aço:

- Aqui está, a D014. Apresenta **politraumatismo** na região abdominal bem como **ferida corto-contusa(****1)**, provocada por perfuração que atingiu parte do coração e pulmões, foi fatal. Ela foi atingida por um tronco enorme! Vocês precisavam ver o tamanho daquela coisa quando encontramos o ônibus! - O homem falou com um entusiasmo exageradamente mórbido, que não foi compartilhado pelos visitantes.

- Pode nos mostrar o corpo? - Milo perguntou entre dentes, sem muita paciência.

O médico puxou a gaveta, revelando o cadáver esbranquiçado devido ao frio da câmara:

- Mulher caucasiana, aproximadamente 45 anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos, alguns fios grisalhos, dentes um pouco amarelados devido ao alto consume de substâncias contendo cafeína. Tinha a saúde de um touro!

Os dois cavaleiros observavam o cadáver buscando algum indício que os ajudasse em alguma coisa com relação ao que procuravam. Sem perceber a importância do que dizia, o médico continuou:

- Sinceramente, acho que essa não é a amiga de vocês, a não ser que ela fosse originária do Norte, da Inglaterra ou Irlanda, um desses países.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? - Afrodite questionou o médico, já intrigado.

- Mesmo que o nosso país receba muitos turistas, essa região não costuma recebê-los e ela não se enquadra no tipo físico do mediterrâneo. Mesmo que morasse aqui, teria a pele mais queimada pelo sol, é óbvio que ela nunca morou aqui. É até engraçado, desde o acidente ninguém veio procurar esse corpo, mas só nessa última semana, já é a segunda vez que alguém vem ver esse corpo em especial.

As últimas palavras do médico chamaram a atenção de Milo, que até então limitara-se a observar o corpo:

- Disse que outros vieram antes de nós?

- Sim, dois homens, muito mal educados e mal encarados ainda por cima. Entraram aqui dizendo que eram da seguradora da empresa do ônibus e que precisavam ver os corpos que ainda estavam por aqui, mas queriam ver o de uma mulher em especial. Mas pra mim, eles não eram da seguradora, pude ver que andavam armados e o carro em que estavam era importado, agentes de seguros não ganham tão bem assim né!

- E eles encontraram o que procuravam? - Milo estava quase encostando o pobre homem na parede, arrancaria o que ele sabia nem que fosse na marra!

Nervoso, o médico começou a gaguejar, até Afrodite segurar o amigo pelo ombro, reformulando a pergunta:

- Esses homens do seguro pediram algum tipo de informação ou levaram alguma coisa?

- Não levaram nada, nem deixaram cartão, disseram apenas que retornariam qualquer dia e que era para eu ficar esperto. - mais calmo, o médico relatava os fatos. - Mas quanto à informações, eles eram muito parecidos com o seu amigo aí. Procuravam específicamente por uma mulher, jovem, cabelos castanhos, olhos cinza, altura mediana. Eu falei que o único corpo feminino que tinha aqui era esse e mesmo assim quiseram vê-lo. Depois foram embora simplesmente.

- Tem alguma idéia de para onde poderiam ter ido?

O legista parou um instante para pensar, logo balançando a cabeça num gesto negativo:

- Não... Infelizmente não, tudo o que sei é que eram da capital, bem, pelo menos a placa do carro era de lá.

- A placa?! Você lembra o número da placa? - Milo novamente se exaltava, métodos científicos de investigação nunca foram o seu forte, preferia o jeito antigo, bater até arrancar o que precisasse saber!

- Não, mas o estacionamento deve ter. Eles controlam a entrada e saída dos carros pelas placas.

Milo não esperou por mais nada, correu até o estacionamento, Afrodite ainda manteve a compostura agradecendo ao médico e lhe pagando um pequeno agrado pelas informações, mas logo correu até o amigo, também estava sedento de curiosidade, não imaginara que uma morta fosse capaz de lhe revelar tantas coisas.

Após uma série de ameaças de Milo e a abertura da carteira de Afrodite, os dois cavaleiros descobriram a placa do mercedes preto que trouxera os dois homens misteriosos, bem como confirmaram ser o veículo de Atenas:

- Agora precisamos descobrir à quem pertence o carro, só espero que não seja roubado. - Afrodite conjecturava enquanto caminhavam pela praça central de Piraievs.

- Não é roubado, tenho um palpite de quem é o dono. - Milo rebateu sério, fitando a rua.

Intrigado, Afrodite levantou uma sombrancelha:

- Me parece que você tem certeza de quem estamos falando.

- Só quem tem dinheiro anda num carro como este e só dois tipos de pessoas têm dinheiro na Grécia...

- Turistas ou traficantes. - Afrodite logo pegou a linha de raciocínio do Escorpião.

- E não creio que aqueles homens estão interessados nas praias da região.

(1)Politraumatismo: Quadro em que o indivíduo apresenta uma série de lesões provocadas por objetos contundentes (que causam apenas contusão, não chegando a perfurar o organismo). - Ferida corto-contusa: Ferida provocada por objeto cortante bem como contundente, geralmente apresenta extravasamento de material orgânico. ( às médicas de plantão, peço desculpas, retirei esses termos de minha aula de medicina forense, na qual nos limitamos a ver algumas fotos ( o que já é mais que suficiente para o meu estômago) e estudar os termos usados em laudos do IML)

**N/A: Eu nem acredito! Finalmente consegui terminar este capítulo. Eu sei que demorei, por essa razão esse capítulo é enorme. Sempre que tinha um tempinho livre, escrevia um pouco. Espero que os próximos capítulos venham mais rápido. Meninas! Reviews please! B-jos a todas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Retratação: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertence.

CAPÍTULO VI

- Senhorita Williams?

- Oi Mu! Pode entrar! - Alice recebeu o Mestre do Santuário com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Há princípio, desconfiara do Cavaleiro de Áries e de seu ar misterioso, mas com o passar do tempo, todo aquele silêncio, aquela sabedoria escondida sobre o olhar sereno, foram aos poucos lhe cativando. Agora sentia-se mais à vontade na presença de Mu, chegava a encontrar-se, estranhamente, em paz consigo mesma, quando ele estava por perto.

O cavaleiro sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa da governanta, entregando-lhe uma pasta branca.

- Aqui estão as listas de materiais faltantes para as áreas de treinamento, já os encomendei com o fornecedor. Preciso da sua assinatura, ao lado da minha, para efetuar o pagamento, na ausência de Atena.

- Ai, nem me fale dessa viagem. Tatsumi vem me infernizando com a história de Saori viajar tendo apenas Seiya como segurança. - Dizendo isso, Alice não pode conter um sorrizinho malicioso.

A idéia de uma viagem surgira numa conversa entre a governanta e a Deusa, quando Alice sugeriu a pequena fuga dos dois amantes para uma praia na África do Sul. Desde então, Tatsumi fazia questão de expressar sua insatisfação quanto a "má companhia" que tanto Alice quanto Seyia representavam para a doce Senhorita Saori.

- Eu imagino. - Mu limitou-se a oferecer uma resposta curta, a verdade é que não se sentia muito confortável em comentar certos aspectos da vida de Atena. - Tem alguma coisa que precisa que eu assine?

- Ah sim. Aqui estão os cheques com os pagamentos do servos.

Enquanto assinava. Mu aproveitou para comentar:

- Atena me pediu que designasse um cavaleiro que a acompanhasse quando precisasse ir à Capital, já pedi a Shiryu que vá hoje.

- Como assim? Não vou à Capital! - O espanto foi visível no olhar da moça ao ouvir o nome daquela cidade.

Expressando uma certa desconfiança, Mu a encarou questionando:

- Pensei que fosse a encarregada de depositar esses cheques?

- Bem... eu... pensei em pedir ao Tatsumi que fizesse isso. - A jovem tremeu um pouco, bem como gaguejava. Sentia o sangue fugir se sua cabeça quando o cavaleiro lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- Senhorita Williams, quando assumiu essa responsabilidade, conquistou a confiança da Deusa Atena, e além disso, diga-me, tem algum problema quanto a ir à Capital?

Respirando fundo, a moça buscou uma resposta rápida, não poderia ser desmascarada ali mesmo, naquele momento:

- Não há problema algum. Eu agradeço à atenção em pedir a Shiryu que me acompanhe.

O Mestre assentiu, despedindo-se e se retirando da sala. Assim que Mu saiu, Alice jogou a cabeça sobre as mãos, por um instante,acreditou que tudo estava perdido.

Ficou imaginando até quando conseguiria contornar a situação, não poderia continuar vivendo como Alice Williams para sempre, mas não imaginava como deixaria de ser aquela mulher.

xxxXXXxxx

Para variar, como todos os bancos do mundo, aquele também tinha uma fila colossal, mas, para a sorte da governanta, o prestígio do Santuário era proporcional dentro da antiga instituição financeira, de forma que a jovem foi atendida pelo gerente da agência, com todos os mimos de um cliente V.I.P.

Ao sair do local, Alice e Shiryu encaminharam-se para a feira livre, a fim e providenciar uma pequena lista de itens solicitados pelo cozinheiro.

Após comprarem tudo o que era necessário, seguiram para um pequeno restaurante típico, sentando-se na área externa, de frente para a rua.

- Shiryu, se não se importa, preciso ir ao toilet.

- Imagine Senhorita, fique à vontade.

Retirando-se da mesa, Alice dirigiu-se até a porta com o símbolo universal, saindo uns 10 minutos depois.

Enquanto caminhava pela área interna do restaurante, a jovem não se deu conta conta dos dois homens sentados na área de fumantes, que também não haviam se dado conta da moça até que ouviu-se o barulho de copos quebrando e os pedidos de desculpas do garçom atrapalhado:

- Perdão Senhora! Eu não a vi!

- Está tudo bem. - Alice limpava inutilmente a água que fora derramada sob sua roupa, quando viu, ali, sentados, aqueles dois rostos tão conhecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão odiados.

Era tarde demais, eles já haviam lhe reconhecido, um apontava para o outro, mostrando-a e comentando algo. De repente, ambos levantaram-se de seus lugares, caminhando apressadamente em direção da moça que no desespero, só conseguiu avistar a porta de saída.

Passando direto direto pela área externa, Alice começou a correr por dentro da feira que acontecia naquela rua. Em seu encalço, os dois pedestres enquanto desviavam-se com destreza dos pedestres enquanto ela esbarrava, atrasando-se mais e ainda sem conseguir despistá-los.

Quando viu uma saída por entre as barracas, Alice correu naquela direção, entrando no primeiro ônibus que via pela frente. Ainda pela janela do veículo, pode ver os dois homens olhado em todas as direções à sua procura, no entanto, não se sentiu aliviada. Sentou-se num dos bancos preocupada:

- " Preciso ir embora desse lugar."

xxxXXXxxx

Alice corria pelas escadarias das 12 casas como um furacão, em direção à casa de Atena.

Quando desceu do ônibus, ainda na capital, tomou um táxi em direção à entrada do vilarejo. Estava tão nervosa que simplesmente esqueceu-se de Shiryu, das compras, da compostura.

Ao subir pelo último degrau, entrou na imensa área que isolava os aposentos. Quando passava por uma das colunas, no entanto, sentiu um puxão violento, quase como se tentassem arrancar seu braço.

Antes que ela gritasse, Milo tampou sua boca com a mão. Segurando-a firmemente pelo braço, lhe disse num tom bravo:

- Fica quieta e vem comigo.

Alice não contestou e foi levada de arrasto até a sua sala, onde foi jogada porta adentro, de forma violenta, acabando por cair no chão.

Milo fechou a porta, mas sua raiva era tanta que não se lembrou trancá-la. Com a voz cortante, falou:

- Levanta!

- O que pensa que está fazendo!?

- Vamos ter uma conversinha! - Dizendo isso, Milo puxou a garota pelo braço novamente, obrigando-a a levantar-se.

Subitamente, Alice aproveitou a oportunidade e virou-se bruscamente, retirando de algum lugar, escondido na roupa, uma pequena pistola prateada, apontando-a para o cavaleiro.

- Não se aproxime! - Alice gritava, beirando o descontrole.

Sem se abalar, Milo moveu-se rapidamente, agarrando o pulso de Alice e encostando a arma em seu peito:

- Atire! Se acha que conseguirá me matar, atire, mas ´melhor não errar porque esta é a única oportunidade que terá. - Dizendo isso, Milo pressionou o pulso da jovem que derrubou a arma devido à dor.

Logo depois, o Escorpião apertou a outra mão sobre o pescoço da jovem, empurrando-a contra a parede:

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

- Me solta! - Alice esperneava e batia desesperadamente no cavaleiro.

- Me responde! - Milo estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Só se me soltar!

- Quer brincar de quem é mais forte por acaso? Responde logo!

- Estou interrompendo algo? - Nesse momento, Mu estava sob o batente da porta.

Encarando o Mestre do Santuáro, Milo largou Alice, caminhando então, em direção à porta:

- Continuamos nossa conversa depois. - Dizendo isso entre dentes, o cavaleiro deixou a sala.

Virando-se para Alice, Mu falou:

- Está tudo bem? Quer me falar sobre isso?

Esfregando o pescoço marcado, Alice negou:

- Não... não aconteceu nada... estávamos apenas... conversando.

Mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, Mu preferiu fingir o contrário:

- Shiryu acabou de voltar, disse que você o largou lá e sumiu.

Ainda nervosa, Alice buscou uma resposta:

- Eu me senti mal, sufocada... precisei voltar imediatamente. Pedirei desculpas a ele.

- Procure o médico do Santuário também, para ver este mal estar.

- Tudo bem. - tremendo e tentando esconder as marcas no pescoço, Alice buscou uma cadeira. - Você queria falar mais alguma coisa comigo?

Mu puxou um envelope adornado, entregando-o à governanta:

- Chegou este convite para a Senhorita Saori. Trata-se de um jantar beneficente, ela nos pediu que comparecêssemos representando-a.

- Em Atenas?

- Sim. Onde mais seria?

Alice apenas fechou os olhos, sua cabeça parecia explodir.

Mu preferiu deixá-la sozinha, despediu-se dizendo que sairiam amanhã, às 9 horas da noite, mas antes, precisava ter um conversa séria com o Escorpião.

Depois da saída de Mu, Alice permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, sua mente estava vazia, muita coisa acontecera num único dia, estava sentindo o mundo desabar sobre os seus pés e pela primeira vez não encontrava saída.

Num rompante, derrubou tudo o que havia sobre a mesa e sentou num canto, desabando em choro.

**N/A: Mais um capítulo e esse foi bem rápido não foi? É que a inspiração simplesmente veio, quer dizer, a idéia estava aqui o tempo todo, mas faltavam as palavras diálogos, todo o resto...e então, de repente...BUM! Espero que gostem meninas. Um b-jão.!**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Pessoas! Estou de volta... nossa fazia tempo que não atualizada este fic. Mas aqui está, mais um capítulo. Bem, tenho que confessar, acho que este fic será um pouco mais extenso do que eu esperava, quando começo a escrever surgem tantas idéias pra ele que eu acabo criando situações que não havia imaginado antes... mas calma... está chegando a hora das grandes revelações, enquanto isso, espero que gostem desse cápítulo. E reviews, por favor!

NÉVOAS

CAPÍTULO VII

Milo pisava firme por cada degrau que descia, em direção à casa de Escorpião. Estava irado, mal conseguia conter a fúria dentro de si. No caminho, descontava sobre qualquer um que passasse, até mesmo a serva que tornara-se presença regular em sua cama, virou alvo de um olhar homicida do rapaz, o que culminou numa agulha escarlate arremessada contra uma coluna, após uma pergunta inocente sobre como o cavaleiro estava.

Assustados, todos os que caminhavam pelas escadarias foram afastando-se, abrindo caminho para o rapaz de cabelos azuis. Ao atingir a porta da oitava casa do Santuário, Milo estancou, gritando sem cerimônia:

- Pode aparecer! Sei que me seguiu até aqui!

Mu saiu de trás de uma coluna, tinha um olhar sério e uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não tô afim de ouvir sermão agora Mu! - Milo sequer dirigiu o olhar para o ariano, enquanto praticamente arrombava a porta de seu templo, com a força aplicada ao abri-la.

Acompanhando o outro cavaleiro porta adentro, o ariano continuou:

- Não pode ameaçar uma pessoa inocente dessa forma Milo! Se tem desavenças com a Senhorita Williams, resolva isso de outra forma!

Milo parou instantaneamente, voltando-se para Mu e queimando um cosmos repleto de ódio:

- Aquela mulher não tem nada de inocente! Ela não é quem diz ser e você ainda a defende?! Ela anda por ai, ao lado de Atena, como se fosse sua melhor amiga e ainda carrega uma arma! Você viu!

O escorpião berrava, sem conter a ira dentro de si. Aumentando o tom de voz, Mu respondeu:

- Uma arma que ela sacou para se defender de um ataque seu!

- O que isso tem a ver?! Eu estou tentando proteger Atena! Essa mulher é uma impostora, pode ser uma inimiga, uma assassina! A verdadeira Alice está morta! Eu mesmo vi o corpo!

- Cale-se! - Mu interrompeu o ataque verbal de Milo com toda a autoridade que lhe cabia como Mestre do Santuário e aproximando-se do cavaleiro, disparou – Está duvidando da inteligência de Atena? Acha que ela não sabe quem essa moça é?! Há uma razão para a Deusa Atena ter abrigado essa mulher aqui e não cabe a você, como simples cavaleiro, duvidar disso!

Milo estava em choque com o que ouvira, tentando organizar os pensamentos, balbuciou algo:

- Então... quer dizer que... Saori... sabia? Você sabia? Desde o começo?!

- É claro que sabíamos! - Mu respondeu, acalmando-se depois do rompante. - A Deusa Atena sabe o que faz, ela decidiu ajudar essa jovem da melhor forma possível, está lhe concedendo o tempo que for necessário para que se sinta a vontade e conte a verdade!

Apertando os punhos em plena expressão de ódio, Milo exasperou-se:

- Mu! Ela não é do tipo que quer ser ajudada! É uma vigarista! Conheço gente da laia dela! Sabia que tem gente atrás dela? Afrodite e eu fomos até o necrotério de Piraievs e descobrimos que os homens do ...

- Então Afrodite também está no meio disso? - Mu interrompeu Milo antes que conseguisse completar a informação.

Ainda discutindo com o Mestre do Santuário, o cavaleiro de Escorpião retrucou:

- Isso não vem ao caso agora Mu! Ela não presta! Tem gente perigosa atrás dela!

- Milo, eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Atena aceitou essa moça aqui e nós devemos fazer o mesmo. Fique longe dela! E isso se aplica ao Afrodite também! - Mu tentou encerrar a discussão com tal ordem, mas como uma criança que esperneia quando quer alguma coisa, Milo ainda quis argumentar:

- Eu não confio nela!

Já saindo da casa de Escorpião, Mu respondeu:

- Não precisa confiar nela. Confie em Atena.

xxxXXXxxx

A parca luz do sol que atravessava as frestas da janela, era refratada pelos cristais do lustre pendurado no teto, formando assim, pequenos arco-íris na imensa superfície branca acima.

Alice observava a dança das cores, sem no entanto absorver a beleza do fenômeno. Seus olhos cinza e inchados eram capazes de ver além do teto branco à sua frente. Deitada sobre a cama impecavelmente arrumada, a jovem ignorava o caos ao redor do móvel.

Por todo o chão haviam cacos da porcelana dos vasos que antes adornavam o aposento. O espelho estava quebrado e dele escorria um fio de sangue, assim como na mão de Alice, agora envolta por uma toalha.

Depois da saída de Mu, a governanta, num ato de desespero, destruiu tudo o que havia sobre uma mesa, para logo em seguida desabar em um choro descontrolado, sentada num canto da parede, encolhida, como uma criança assustada.

Quando já não restavam mais lágrimas, Alice saiu de seu torpor, caminhando em direção ao espelho. A imagem que lá viu era deplorável, o cabelo, agora totalmente desgrenhado, em nada lembrava as macias melenas castanhas. Os olhos, sempre cinzas, opacos, agora traziam um brilho avermelhado, causado pelo inchaço e as lágrimas, anteriormente derramadas.

Descendo um pouco mais, em direção ao pescoço, a jovem pode ver as marcas ainda vermelhas dos dedos do Escorpião sobre a sua pele. Aquele maldito! Não passava de um porco, como o outro desgraçado que acabou com sua vida. Eles eram iguais! Milo poderia trajar uma armadura, mas por baixo de todo aquele ouro, a jovem só via a podridão, exatamente como o outro.

A simples lembrança do passado provocou em Alice uma reação inesperada. Com a raiva transbordando em seu espírito, a jovem agrediu a própria imagem, socando o espelho com o punho esquerdo, pouco se importando com o ferimento que ali se abriu.

Agora a tarde chegava ao fim, encontrando-a ali, estirada na cama, encarando o nada, pensando apenas no futuro. Precisava sair do Santuário, aquelas ruínas já não lhe eram mais seguras, também não poderia continuar na Grécia. Seu algoz tinha olhos e ouvidos por todo o país, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele descobrisse seu atual esconderijo.

Num rompante, levantou-se da cama. Tomara uma decisão, retornaria ao plano inicial e para isso, precisava fazer uma ligação. Correu em direção à porta e ao abri-la, deu de cara com uma serva que estava pronta para bater:

- Nossa! Senhorita Williams! Até parece que adivinhou que eu bateria à porta.

- O que quer aqui? - A resposta foi ríspida, Alice não estava com paciência ou tempo para receber alguém naquele momento.

Ignorando a pergunta de sua superiora, a moça questionou inocentemente:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Soube que a senhorita teve um mal estar em Atenas... Ah! Minha nossa! Sua mão!? - Só então a serva notou o sangue que ainda escorria pela mão de Alice. - Quer ajuda? Posso levá-la até o médico e...

- Não! - Alice quase berrou quando a serva tentou tocá-la.

Assustada, a garota encolheu-se toda, pressionando contra si a caixa que carregava. Notando a reação da subordinada, Alice acalmou-se, retomando seu auto-controle:

- Eu já estou a caminho do médico. Será que você poderia chamar alguém para arrumar o meu quarto? A penteadeira desabou, alguns vasos quebraram... acho que pode ser cupim.

- Sim... sim senhorita. - A garota ainda tremia, foi quando Alice notou a caixa de tamanho razoável em sua mão:

- O que é isso?

- Ah! Tinha esquecido! Enquanto estava em seu quarto descansando, Atena ligou, o Tatsumi atendeu e ela solicitou que separasse este vestido, para a festa de amanhã. É da própria Atena. Também falou que se não servir, poderá comprar um novo com o dinheiro do Santuário, depois ela acerta tudo.

Pegando a caixa, Alice encarou a serva que lhe sorria e meio que sem delicadeza alguma perguntou:

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não... não senhora. - a moça voltou a tremer de medo e logo saiu errando as paredes quando Alice a dispensou.

Deixando a caixa sobre a cama, sem dar muita atenção ao que havia ali, a jovem de cabelos castanhos seguiu seu caminho em direção à área onde estavam os carros à serviço do Santuário. Pegando as chaves de um Toyota, a governanta dirigiu até o vilarejo, onde estacionou próximo a um telefone público.

Já ao lado do aparelho, Alice retirou o telefone do gancho, discando os números. Não demorou muito para que alguém atendesse e uma gravação indicando a ligação a cobrar fosse ouvida. Assim que a mensagem terminou, Alice falou:

- Sou eu. Preciso de um favor.

Do outro lado, uma voz masculina, com sotaque português, aparentemente surpresa, respondeu:

_- Eu não acredito! Estás viva! O que aconteceu? Fiquei esperando-te aquela noite e não apareceste!_

- Houve um imprevisto, eu não posso explicar agora, nem dizer onde estou, mas eu preciso sair daqui. Tenho que deixar a Grécia o mais rápido possível. Ele já me localizou. Estou ligando para saber se o esquema ainda está de pé. - Alice estava nervosa, falava num tom afoito, mal respirando entre as palavras. Olhava par todos os lados, com medo que alguém a encontrasse ali.

Com um berro decorrente do susto, o homem respondeu:

_- Estás louca?! Acha que é fácil assim? Essas coisas não acontecem da noite pro dia, já foi muito difícil conseguir o esquema de antes!_

Já perdendo a paciência, Alice quase gritou com seu interlocutor:

- Você não está entendendo! O lugar onde estou já não é mais seguro! Dê um jeito! Você sabe como fazer!

O silêncio instaurou-se do outro lado da linha, até que o homem resolveu falar:

_- Estás bem! Olha só, há um navio cargueiro saindo do porto de Piraievs em direção à ilha de Cabo Verde, daqui a uma semana. É tudo o que tenho no momento._

- Uma semana?! - a governanta entrou em pânico. - Em uma semana estarei morta!

_- Ei! Estou a fazer o melhor que posso!_ - o homem sentiu-se ofendido com a forma como Alice lhe falou. - _E ai? Acreditas que consegue chegar a tempo?_

Alice respirou fundo, não tinha outra opção, era pegar ou largar:

- Eu consigo. Valeu Dário.

Do outro lado da linha, um homem negro, alto e forte, trajando um colete de estivador, sorriu, retribuindo o gesto:

_- Que isso pequena. Devo-te muito. Tudo pelos velhos tempos._

Desligando o telefone, Alice sorriu, ainda tinha alguns truques na manga. Olhando o relógio localizado na praça central do vilarejo, a moça realizou quão tarde era, a noite havia finalmente caído e o dia que nasceria viria carregado de obstáculos.

Entrando no carro, Alice falou para si mesma:

- Uma semana. Só mais uma semana.

O carro partiu pela estrada de terra que levava ao Santuário. Assim que viu o veículo subir a elevação, Afrodite sentiu-se seguro para sair das sombras de uma árvore próxima do local onde antes encontrava-se Alice.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o cavaleiro de Peixes seguiu caminhando tranqüilamente pela mesma estrada. E realmente tinha razões para sorrir, mais uma vez sua intuição não falhara.

Quando viu Alice passar correndo pelas doze casas e logo surrupiar um dos veículos do Santuário, decidiu seguí-la. Tinha a impressão de que aquela farsante aprontaria algo e estava certo. Um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente:

- "Parece que o rato pretende abandonar o navio... É melhor ter uma conversa com o Escorpião sobre isso."


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Quem dera... aqueles homens todos pra mim...

NÉVOAS

CAPÍTULO VIII

A água caía severa, precipitando-se em seus corpos e escorrendo por suas peles, numa vã tentativa de diminuir o calor do momento. O beijo não era interrompido mesmo quando o ar parecia faltar a ambos, os movimentos, constantes, fortes, acompanhavam a intensidade do jovem casal que se amava pela enésima vez só naquele dia. O ato era praticado como se fosse à última vez, queriam aproveitar cada momento que compartilhavam naquele paraíso reservado apenas aos dois, não sabiam quando poderiam permanecer tanto tempo juntos, assim, sem serem incomodados ou terem seu amor julgado por outros.

Seiya acelerava os movimentos, prensando sua parceira contra a parede enquanto sentia o êxtase cada vez mais próximo. Saori mantinha suas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do cavaleiro, as mãos percorriam as costas do rapaz, incapazes de traçar um rumo fixo, apenas acompanhando o descontrole trazido pelo clímax que lhe invadia. Logo os dois abandonaram-se à sensação única que os invadia, qualquer resquício de racionalidade esvaiu-se pelo ralo e o prazer tomou conta de ambos.

Saciados, ofegantes, recuperavam o fôlego nos braços um do outro, tendo como pano de fundo o som da água batendo contra o mármore branco do Box. Quebrando o delicado silencio, Seiya murmurou próximo ao ouvido de Saori:

- Eu poderia morrer agora... Morreria feliz.

- Seu bobo... – Saori repreendeu o amado de uma forma leve, mostrando um sorriso iluminado enquanto falava. – Não diga uma coisa dessas. Nós ainda viveremos muito, bem juntinhos, exatamente como estamos agora.

Rindo da bronca que acabara de levar, Seiya afundou seu rosto na curva do ombro de Saori, depositando um delicado beijo sobre a pele da amada. A carícia seguiu-se por todo o pescoço, terminando por um beijo carregado de paixão em seus lábios, acompanhado de mãos que viajavam novamente pelo corpo da garota, mas estas foram delicadamente contidas pelas dela. Interrompendo a caricia, mesmo que contra a própria vontade, Saori afastou-se de Pégasus, já se dirigindo à porta do Box:

- Odeio dizer isso, mas por hoje chega.

Fingindo indignação, Seiya segurou-a pela cintura, logo em seguida envolvendo-a em seus braços:

- Como assim por hoje chega?! Eu nem comecei ainda. – e dizendo isso, o cavaleiro retomou as ardentes carícias, provocando risos em Saori enquanto esta tentava, sem muito esforço, livrar-se de seu "algoz":

- Não Seiya... É sério, tenho que ligar para o Santuário, não consegui entrar em contato o dia todo.

- Eu garanto que está tudo bem por lá. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, a essa altura do campeonato, nem estaríamos aqui, Mu já teria dado um jeito de acabar com a nossa viagem.

- Seiya! – Saori novamente repreendeu o cavaleiro, dessa vez dissonante do tom zombeteiro usado por ele. – Não fale assim de Mu. E não é o Santuário propriamente dito que me preocupa, mas sim outra coisa.

Finalmente deixando o abraço do amante e enrolando-se numa toalha, Saori caminhou em direção ao luxuoso quarto de hotel onde estavam hospedados, já pegando o celular que estava sobre a mesa e discando os números do Santuário.

Vencido, Seiya a seguiu, agora curioso com o que preocupava a reencarnação de Atena:

- E que outro problema seria esse?

- Tive um pressentimento... Com Alice, espero que ela esteja bem. – A moça continuava tentando ligar, mas para variar, o aparelho não colaborava. – Mas será possível que nenhuma operadora funciona por aqui?!

Depois de umas duas ou três tentativas, a garota de cabelos lilases soltou o aparelho sobre a mesa novamente, passando a encarar o amado que agora se encontrava confortavelmente e provocativamente recostado na cama king size.

Seiya nada disse, apenas alisou o lençol à sua frente, num convite explícito à Saori que com um suspiro e um sorriso respondeu já se dirigindo ao encontro dele:

- Tudo bem, mas essa é a última...

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

O chanel preto caíra perfeitamente no corpo de Alice, sem necessidade para ajustes. A frente tomara-que-caia, levemente adornada por um camafeu prateado, em forma de orquídea, completava a delicada composição, combinando com o cabelo, preso num displicente rabo de cavalo seguido de cachos, remetendo assim às antigas divindades gregas.

A mulher já não se parecia com uma governanta, longe disso, assemelhava-se a uma dama da mais alta sociedade. O ar elegante e delicado mantinha ainda, um toque sensual e envolvente, todo o conjunto guardando o mistério que cercava aquela personalidade forte e inteligente.

Terminando os últimos toques da maquiagem, Alice passava mais uma camada de pó sobre a região do pescoço. A base e o corretivo conseguiram disfarçar um pouco da vermelhidão deixada pelas garras do maldito escorpião, mas alguns ferimentos insistiam em permanecer.

O desgraçado sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Tinha a clara intensão de matá-la e obteria sucesso em seu intento, não fosse à oportuna intervenção do Mestre do Santuário. Mu salvara sua vida e simplesmente não questionara os motivos de Milo para o repentino ataque, bem como ignorara completamente a arma na mão da governanta. O ariano agira como se nada tivesse acontecido e isso se tornara uma preocupação a mais para Alice.

Estava claro que Mu sabia quem ela era, ou pelo menos desconfiava. Mas então, por que não a desmascarou?! Poderia ter posto fim à farsa ali mesmo, aliando-se ao escorpião, entretanto, contrariamente, optou por colocar panos quentes no caso, agindo como se nada ocorrera.

Aquilo era perigoso, a situação tornava-se cada vez mais complicada. Aqueles que a princípio não preocupavam Alice, agora eram considerados ameaças em potencial. As paredes pareciam fechar-se em torno da moça, esmagando-a com o peso de sua mentira. Não bastasse o mundo desmoronar aos seus pés, simplesmente não visualizava uma saída. O contato com Dário não fora nem um pouco acalentador, pelo contrário, só a deixara mais angustiada. Uma semana era tempo demais para alguém em sua situação, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer e Alice não via para onde correr ou se esconder.

Uma batida na porta lhe arrancou da tortura mental. Guardando os objetos espalhados sobre a cômoda, respondeu:

- Entre, está aberta.

- Com licença. Senhorita Williams, vim ver se está pronta. O carro nos aguarda. – Mu abriu apenas um pouco da porta, permanecendo entre a fresta, evitando entrar no quarto.

O cavaleiro estava completamente diferente do seu dia-a-dia. Vestido com um smoking preto, os cabelos presos da forma usual e os sapatos impecavelmente lustrados, o cavaleiro de Áries permitiu-se um pequeno galanteio:

- Devo lhe dizer que está encantadora Senhorita.

Sem muita vontade, Alice esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento. Todas as suas suspeitas ainda pesavam sobre o cavaleiro e nada conseguia arrancar daqueles olhos enigmáticos. Era impossível saber o que se passava na mente daquele homem, tinha a sensação de que ele era capaz de apunhalá-la pelas costas a qualquer momento.

Pegando a bolsa Gucci que estava sobre a cama, a moça dirigiu-se à porta, concluindo:

- Estou pronta, podemos ir agora.

Com um gesto cavalheiresco, Mu esperou que Alice saísse do quarto, dirigindo-se então para a escadaria e finalmente à Limusine que os aguardava.

xxxXXXxxx

Após quase uma hora de viagem até o centro da capital grega, o Mestre do Santuário e a Governanta chegaram ao Palácio do Governo, que recebia, nesse momento, em seu salão, toda a elite sócio-econômica grega, para visitarem a uma exposição de fotos sobre as antigas culturas remanescentes no mundo moderno, gastarem seu dinheiro comprando algumas dessas obras e doando mais um pouco às pobres criancinhas atenienses.

Logo na entrada do lugar, em frente a uma imperiosa escadaria de mármore, fotógrafos de jornais e revistas nacionais acotovelavam-se sobre as cordas de segurança, tentando captar uma imagem dos figurões que compareciam ao evento. Felizmente, para Mu e Alice, um político que vinha sofrendo acusações de corrupção no parlamento chamou muito mais atenção que dois ilustres desconhecidos, possibilitando que o casal entrasse no prédio sem perturbações.

Logo depois de assinar o livro de convidados e preencher uma lista com o valor de doação em nome de Saori Kido, ambos seguiram ao hall da recepção, onde boa parte dos presentes se encontrava, conversando, bebendo champagne ou degustando os canapés e caviar oferecidos. Assim que colocou os pés na porta, Mu foi retido por um dos prefeitos da cidade**(1)**, devidamente acompanhado de alguns parlamentares de reputação ilibada, todos conhecidos do Santuário. Não era segredo para os cavaleiros, a conexão da morada de Atena com o meio político mundial, tratava-se na verdade de uma forma alternativa de intervenção da Deusa pelo bem da humanidade, menos direta do que a luta propriamente dita, praticada desde tempos imemoriáveis.

Sendo apresentada a todos ali, Alice limitou-se a cumprimentar aqueles homens com educação, logo em seguida desviando sua atenção para uma taça de champagne e passando a esquadrinhar o recinto. Havia muitos rostos familiares, presenças constantes em capas de revistas ou telejornais, mas ninguém que pudesse conhecê-la ou saber quem realmente era... ainda.

Sabia que não demoraria a surgir, entre os convidados, algum antigo conhecido seu, também sabia que, mesmo a reconhecendo, ninguém ousaria comentar ou denunciá-la, afinal, conhecê-la não significava uma boa credencial para qualquer reputação. Ainda assim, preferia evitar constrangimentos, tanto para si mesma quanto para os outros.

Desculpando-se aos seus interlocutores e pedindo licença, optou por seguir ao salão de festas, onde estavam expostas as fotografias, em grandes painéis formando corredores artificiais distribuídos no espaço. Um labirinto perfeito para esconder-se de qualquer possível desagrado, já que os visitantes estavam dispersos no local e não havia mais do que quatro ou cinco pessoas em cada ala.

Caminhando lentamente, a jovem de cabelos castanhos passava os olhos sempre enevoados pelas imagens das mais diversas culturas. Dos Amish americanos aos Tuaregues no Saara, das comunidades quilombolas brasileiras aos esquimós canadenses, inúmeras etnias estavam espalhadas por aqueles painéis. Detendo-se diante da fotografia de um ritual tupinambá**(2)**, ficou observando os trajes feitos com palha, as diversas cores que compunham cada cocar utilizado pelos homens que dançavam em circulo.

Distraída entre a imagem e sua taça de champagne, Alice não notou o estranho que se aproximava, sendo arrebatada pela surpresa quando este falou-lhe:

- Uma cultura admirável essa não? Ouvi dizer que em eras remotas, era costume da tribo, estripar seus inimigos e alimentar-se com suas carnes.

A taça por pouco não escorregou de suas mãos, para acabar por espatifar-se no chão de granito. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, a moça virou-se para ver eu interlocutor, mal conseguia conter o tremor que tomava de assalto seu corpo.

Ao visualizar o homem alto, de cabelos levemente grisalhos e traços tipicamente mediterrâneos, um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e apenas um nome conseguiu sair de sua boca:

- Nicola!

Com mais presença de espírito, o homem, que até então mantinha as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça, tratou de abrir os braços num gesto de abraço, bem como iluminou a face aparentemente paternal com um sorriso, cumprimentando-a:

- Há quanto tempo! Devo dizer que não pude deixar de pensar um minuto sequer em você nos últimos meses. Helena!

Ouvir o próprio nome, após tanto tempo, foi como um verdadeiro choque sobre si mesma. Pronunciado ali, daquela forma, por aquele homem, era como um gancho que a arrancava da fantasia que vinha vivenciando e a jogasse na realidade. Tudo estava acabado, depois de tantas fugas, identidades falsas, esconderijos, finalmente ele a encontrara, e o pior, ela o ajudara.

Sem visualizar resposta da jovem, Nicola decidiu falar, ainda mantendo o sorriso:

- Você me surpreendeu Helena! Fez com que eu a perseguisse por Praga, Budapeste, Sófia, Paris e até Londres, para terminar aqui?! Em Atenas?! Chega a ser um insulto. Eu a julguei mal, achei que fosse mais esperta.

Nicola falava com uma leveza absurda, fazia parecer uma conversa entre velhos amigos, enquanto helena mal continha-se em si. Sua cabeça dava voltas na medida em que o desespero invadia sua mente. A sensação que tinha era a de que sua vida terminaria ali mesmo, diante daquela fotografia, naquele corredor vazio. Podia até ver-se estirada no chão, o vermelho do sangue contrastando com o branco dos painéis e do granito.

Sentindo o abalo da jovem, Nicola prosseguiu:

- Como é mesmo que se diz? Ah sim, o criminoso sempre retorna ao local do crime, não é mesmo?! E por falar nisso Helena... Onde está o MEU dinheiro? – subitamente a expressão no rosto do moreno alterou-se, a seriedade formou-lhe rugas, conferindo-lhe um aspecto quase monstruoso.

Aquilo foi um novo balde de água fria sobre Helena, recuperando imediatamente a presença de espírito e agarrando-se a uma coragem renovada, respondeu ríspida:

- Que eu me recorde, seu nome não estava escrito nele. Era de quem chegasse primeiro, e EU ganhei a corrida! – A jovem enfatizou bem o pronome, e assumindo um ar zombeteiro, terminou. – Além disso, já não está mais comigo, doei aos pobres.

Aquilo fez o homem revelar seu verdadeiro caráter. Entre dentes, Nicola rebateu a ousadia daquela mulher miserável:

- Então é melhor pegá-lo de volta Helena, a menos que queira fazer uma longa visita ao inferno!

Àquela altura, Helena já tinha descartado a hipótese de ser assassinada naquele lugar. Obviamente Nicola encontrava-se desacompanhado de seus capangas, caso contrário, não estariam tendo aquela conversa, bem como não faria o trabalho ele mesmo. Por mais que fosse capaz disso, não poderia comprometer-se dessa forma. Isso lhe deu uma injeção de ânimo, talvez conseguisse fugir dali, não sem antes dizer umas verdades ao desgraçado que a destruíra:

- Me matando ou não, nunca colocará as mãos naquele dinheiro Nicola!

- Então creio que não fará diferença se matá-la agora! – A ira já transparecia nos olhos do grego.

- Mas você não vai. Muitos dos seus clientes estão aqui hoje, daria muito trabalho a todos eles explicar como alguém como eu, entrou numa festa dessas e acabou morta ainda por cima. Sem contar que você está desesperado por aquele dinheiro não é mesmo?! Tanto é que vem me perseguindo por um ano! – Helena agora sorria maliciosamente, conhecia Nicola o suficiente para saber todos os seus pontos fracos. O desfalque que ela provocara desestabilizou a organização. Nicola perdeu muitos clientes que se sentiram ameaçados pelo acontecimento e preferiram desvincular-se do esquema antes que se sujassem publicamente.

Ocorre que o homem ainda tinha força, tanto que ainda estava em seu encalço e agora que a encontrara, iria encurralá-la. Helena estava sozinha, entregar-se não era uma opção, fugir parecia impossível, restava apenas esconder-se e era isso que ela faria.

A oportunidade perfeita apareceu diante de seus olhos quando todos os convidados foram chamados a visitarem a exposição. A massa começou a entrar no salão, chamando a atenção para si, o que distraiu Nicola por um segundo, o suficiente para Helena passar entre o vão de dois painéis e se misturar entre o grupo de pessoas.

Não foi preciso andar muito para que encontrasse Mu. Helena quase ia passando pelo cavaleiro sem percebê-lo, tão afoita para sair dali ela estava. Foi preciso que o ariano segurasse-a pelo braço, detendo-a:

- Senhorita Williams! Está tudo bem, parece nervosa. – o rapaz perguntou, expressando preocupação.

- Mu! – Helena encarou-o, num primeiro momento surpresa pela abordagem abrupta, mas logo em seguida sentindo-se aliviada, por não ser outra pessoa. Um pouco ofegante respondeu ao cavaleiro. – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que é só o calor. Se não se importa, gostaria de ir para casa.

- Claro, eu a acompanho...

- Mu! Aí está você meu rapaz! Não terminamos de discutir aquela proposta que pretendo apresentar em plenário! Então, como eu lhe dizia, tenho grandes planos, quero que reporte todos à Saori, ela vai adorar! – nesse momento, o prefeito que havia detido Mu anteriormente, vinha em seu encalço novamente.

Sem querer esperar mais, Helena tratou de desvenciliar-se do cavaleiro imediatamente:

- Não se preocupe comigo Mu, eu posso chamar um táxi. A sua presença aqui é mais importante que a minha. – dizendo isso, a governanta despediu-se educadamente do político, e já ia saindo quando o ariano a deteve novamente:

- Chamarei o chofer, quero que volte com o carro do Santuário. É mais seguro.

Helena apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Bem ou mal, Mu tinha razão. A esta altura Nicola já teria colocado todos os seus homens apostos, prontos para seguí-la ou eliminá-la no caminho. Voltar com o carro do Santuário certamente era mais seguro, o motorista era um dos guardas, devidamente treinado para uma possível perseguição.

Mesmo caminhando apressadamente, a moça só conseguiu alcançar a saída depois de quase quinze minutos, devido ao volume de pessoas no lugar. Quando chegou à porta, viu que a limusine já a esperava. Desceu rapidamente a escadaria, enquanto o motorista caminhava para abrir a porta.

Assim que alcançou o veículo, parou bruscamente ao ver Nicola aproximar-se calmamente do mesmo. Sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido, fez um gesto camarada para o motorista que o olhava com desconfiança:

- Vim me despedir de uma amiga! – e dirigindo-se à Helena falou – Você não partiria sem me dar um beijo de até logo, não é mesmo?

Desconcertada com a situação, mas ainda assim preocupada com o que o desgraçado estava tramando, a governanta optou por aproximar-se de Nicola, mantendo-o assim, afastado do motorista. Quando já estava perto, o homem puxou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele e aproximando os lábios da face direita de Helena, depositou um delicado beijo. Logo em seguida, Nicola encostou sua face à de Helena, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não importa o lugar em que aquela vadia japonesa está te escondendo. Não poderá passar o resto de sua vida sobre as asas de Saori Kido. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, sairá do ninho, e quando o fizer, pode ter certeza que estarei lhe esperando do lado de fora. – Dito isso, Nicola afastou-se novamente, agora com um sorriso no rosto, terminando por falar em voz alta. – Faça uma boa viagem, e cuidado com o caminho, está muito escuro.

Helena nada respondeu, as palavras haviam fugido-lhe completamente. Nicola finalmente conseguira, estava definitivamente encurralada. O Santuário era agora seu único refúgio e sua prisão. Se continuasse lá, acabaria sendo descoberta algum dia, se fugisse, Nicola a encontraria. Não havia mais o que fazer, estava perdida.

Reunindo o pouco de espírito que ainda lhe restava, entrou no carro, logo em seguida fechando o vidro que lhe separava do motorista. Assim que o carro começou a rodar e sentiu-se completamente sozinha, Helena desabou.

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto, borrando a maquiagem, a garganta ardia enquanto a jovem tentava inutilmente segurar os soluços. No fundo da alma, desejava que o mundo acabasse ali, naquele momento, assim seria poupada do sofrimento e iria de uma vez por todas direto pro inferno. Não era inocente, sabia muito bem, mas preferia pagar por seus pecados, morta e não em vida, como estava acontecendo agora. Sua testa latejava e, de forma inconsciente, ainda buscava por uma solução, mesmo sabendo que não havia nenhuma.

Jogou-se de forma displicente sobre o banco de couro, entregando-se ao choro por inteiro e logo ao sono.

Helena acordou apenas com um tranco que o carro deu, provavelmente por um buraco que o motorista não viu. Levantou, arrumando-se no banco e olhando para fora, viu que já estavam passando pelo meio do vilarejo. Pegou na bolsa um pequeno espelho e alguns lenços de papel, tentando limpar um pouco o rosto. Terminou passando mais um pouco de pó compacto para diminuir a vermelhidão e o inchaço, causados pelo choro.

Já no Santuário, o motorista parou o mais próximo possível das escadarias. Helena desceu do carro auxiliada pelo rapaz, despedindo-se do mesmo, seguiu o caminho em direção ao 13º templo.

Subia as escadarias sem pressa, como um condenado que caminha pelo corredor da morte. O que a esperava lá em cima não era melhor do que tinha ali embaixo, com sorte, tropeçaria e rolaria até o final, terminando por morrer com o pescoço quebrado.

Depois de quase uma hora, Helena ainda não passara pela oitava casa, mas já se aproximava desta. A simples lembrança do fato fez com que o cavaleiro que a guardava viesse à sua mente. Milo era um dos maiores problemas que tinha dentro do Santuário. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento, não era hora para preocupar-se com o cavaleiro, tinha considerações piores que ele.

Infelizmente, os Deuses não eram tão bons com Helena e não deixariam passar a chance de atormentá-la. Quando passava pela entrada de Escorpião, viu o cavaleiro que a guardava encostado em uma das pilastras. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito demonstravam um ar despreocupado que Helena até deixaria passar, não fosse o maldito sorriso malicioso que o desgraçado carregava. O que estaria tramando?

Milo saiu de sua confortável posição, caminhando até a governanta que agora estava parada, à espera do cavaleiro. Mantendo o sorriso, questionou:

- Voltou cedo. O que foi? Acabou a champagne da festa?

- Milo, está tarde, não estou com disposição para aturar as suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. – A garota respondeu sem muita disposição de seguir com aquela conversa. Já ia desviando de escorpião e seguindo o seu caminho quando este deteve-a, parando bem na sua frente:

- Não tão rápido. - enfrentando o olhar obscuro da moça, completou. - Ou vai fugir do Santuário ainda hoje? Helena.

Continua...

**(1)** A cidade de Atenas é dividida em 54 subprefeituras, cada uma governada por um prefeito, eleito diretamente pelos moradores da região, bem como um conselho municipal.

**(2) Tupinambás: **Habitavam o litoral da região sudeste do Brasil. A antropofagia era praticada, pois acreditavam que ao comerem carne humana do inimigo estariam incorporando a sabedoria, valentia e conhecimentos.

N/A: Finalmente um pouco do mistério é revelado! Gostaram do verdadeiro nome? Helena ainda promete, no próximo capítulo mais revelações sobre o passado dela virão! E peço desculpas pelo atrazo... tive muitos problemas que não vem ao caso. o importante é que o capítulo está aqui! Por favor, enviem reviews. Farei o possível para postar os próximos capítulos logo, nao são muitos, a fic aproxima-se do fim. B-jos Fofas!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A1: Pessoas, faz muito tempo que eu não atualizo os meus fics e eu sei que sempre prometo fazê-lo logo. Mas eu tenho uma explicação, eu não escrevo rápido, realmente demoro, um capítulo leva muito tempo para sair, escrevo um pouco hoje, mais daqui a uma semana e assim vai, de forma que sempre demora. também não gosto de capítulos curtos, daqueles ´que só existem pra vc dizer que atualizou, se é pra fazer capítulo assim, nem escrevo. então, explicado o motivo da demora, aqui segue um capítulo longo, mas longo mesmo..enorme. levou um mês pra ficar pronto, mas não por falta de idéias, quando idealizei essa fic, esse foi o capítulo do qual parti, então fiz ele com muito carinho e espero que leiam com carinho também. um grande beijo.

N/A2: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertence. Só a Helena, o Nicola, o Basil, o Joaquim, o Dário... vixi... como tem gente citada nesse capítulo

NÉVOAS

CAPÍTULO IX

Helena ficou completamente sem reação. Por um instante sua mente tornou-se um vácuo sem fim, incapaz de elaborar qualquer pensamento mais complexo além da ordem para manter seu corpo respirando. O torpor levou alguns segundos para passar até que fosse capaz de pronunciar alguma palavra. Tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Desculpa... Do que me chamou?

Milo não conseguiu evitar o divertimento com o estado catatônico que provocara na moça, vendo-a sem reação diante de sua investida, aproveitou para torturá-la ainda mais:

- Te chamei de Helena, afinal de contas, esse é o seu nome. Do que mais deveria chama - lá?

-Suas amantes podem tolerar que confunda seus nomes, Milo. Mas eu não! Meu nome é Alice, Alice Williams! Você sabe muito bem disso. – a resposta saiu muito mais agressiva do que a moça esperava, mas nas atuais condições, era tudo o que poderia fazer, lutar com tudo o que tinha. Fechar os olhos e se atirar no precipício com a esperança de que viesse a sobreviver.

Em pleno controle daquele jogo, Milo decidiu-se por não perder mais tempo e dar logo a cartada final. Aproximou-se ainda mais de Helena e num movimento extremamente rápido, sem qualquer chance de defesa para a jovem, posicionou-se atrás da mesma.

Com o braço esquerdo, Milo aplicou um "mata-leão", aprisionando o pescoço da garota entre o braço e antebraço. Com a mão direita conteve os braços de Helena presos às suas costas e por fim, usando o seu próprio peso, empurrou-a contra a pilastra mais próxima, sendo possível ouvir o som do corpo da jovem chocando-se com certa violência contra o mármore.

Helena mal pode conter a expressão de dor, acompanhada de um grito quase surdo e a sensação de esmagamento que sentia. Estava completamente aprisionada, mal conseguia respirar, ofegava tentando capturar um pouco de ar enquanto sua garganta era quase esmagada pelos músculos de Milo.

Sem perda de tempo, o Escorpião disparou em seu ouvido:

-Acabou a brincadeira Helena! Eu não sou o Mu que engole as suas mentiras e finge que tá tudo bem. É melhor você começar a se explicar agora ou vai acabar do mesmo jeito que o seu amigo Angolano, só que eu não vou ser tão bonzinho quanto os homens do Nicola foram com ele!

Com a adrenalina invadindo cada célula do seu corpo, mal raciocinando, Helena debatia-se desesperadamente, na tentativa de se livrar da imobilização que Milo lhe aplicava. As palavras do cavaleiro pareceram desestabilizá-la mentalmente. Agora a jovem chutava para todos os lados e tentava inutilmente empurrá-lo com o próprio corpo enquanto gritava pelo amigo:

-DÁRIO! NÃO! O QUE FEZ COM ELE! SEU MALDITO! ME SOLTA! SEU FILHO DA PUTA! CRE...

Impedindo que a gritaria aumentasse e acordasse o Santuário inteiro, Milo moveu a mão do pescoço para a boca da moça, tapando-a e pressionando o suficiente para deitar a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Feito isso, novamente falou-lhe ao ouvido, dessa vez ofegante pelo trabalho que a prisioneira estava lhe dando:

-Eu não fiz nada com ele! Nem cheguei a vê-lo vivo! Quando o encontramos, tinha acabado de levar um tiro na cabeça. Conseguimos pegar o assassino antes que sumisse, era um dos homens do Nicola! Como explica isso!?

Helena ouviu tudo em silêncio, não poderia falar mesmo se quisesse, já que Milo mantinha sua boca coberta. Respirava ofegante graças ao esforço anterior para tentar se livrar dos braços do cavaleiro. Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto sabia sobre a morte de Dário, lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre sua face. Já sem forças, seu corpo amoleceu por completo, como se entrasse num estado de dormência.

Sentindo que sua prisioneira não ofereceria mais resistência, o rapaz de cabelos azuis libertou-a aos poucos, observando enquanto ela deslizava pela pilastra até ajoelhar-se no chão.

Numa posição de nítida rendição, Helena novamente se entregara às lágrimas, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, soluçava sem parar, mal conseguindo respirar, enquanto murmurava o nome do grande amigo que pagara com a vida por tentar ajudá-la. Lentamente, a jovem jogou o corpo ao chão, sentando-se encolhida, abraçada aos joelhos e escorada na pilastra, sem interromper nenhum instante o choro e os soluços.

Em pé, Milo não passava de um espectador do declínio da misteriosa mulher que colocara o Santuário aos seus pés. Com as costas da mão, limpou um pouco do suor que escorria pelo rosto, formado em parte pelo calor da Grécia, em parte pela intensidade da cena que presenciava.

Internamente, a visão da mulher que outrora o desafiara de igual para igual, agora naquele estado lastimável, fez com que a mente do cavaleiro desse voltas. Começou a sentir-se perdido em suas ações, essa não era exatamente a reação que esperava dela. De acordo com seus planos, abordaria Helena, a pressionaria até que a víbora começasse a falar sobre seus verdadeiros planos. Realmente não esperava que ela desmoronasse diante de seus olhos assim.

-Me mate...

Milo foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo delicado murmúrio que saia dos lábios de Helena. Fitando-a, encarou com sofreguidão aqueles olhos, antes apenas cinzas, tornarem-se uma tempestade de desespero.

Reunindo forças para levantar-se, a garota agarrou-se à roupa do cavaleiro, escalando-o como se fosse uma parede, até encontrar-se inteiramente em pé. Ainda era mais baixa que Milo, ergueu a cabeça, obrigando-o a sentir sua respiração fraca sobre a pele do rosto do cavaleiro. Segurando-se firme na gola da camisa do Escorpião, Helena sussurrou:

-Me mate... Cumpra a ameaça que me fez agora a pouco... Dário era minha última esperança, mesmo que remota... Não há mais sentido em continuar fugindo...

-Eu... Eu não... – Agora quem estava em choque era Milo, aquele pedido era realmente inesperado, não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. Sentiu as mãos de Helena soltarem aos poucos sua camisa, podia vê-la tremendo e amolecendo, sem mais nenhuma força. Tudo o que pode fazer foi abraçá-la para que não desabasse no chão novamente.

Deixando-se envolver por aquele suporte repentino, aninhando-se inconscientemente nos braços daquele que até poucos minutos atrás era seu inimigo, Helena continuou sua prece:

-Não fará diferença... Morrerei de uma forma ou de outra. Se não o fizer agora, Nicola terminará comigo lá fora. Prefiro morrer sem dar a ele o prazer de ter colocado suas mãos sujas em mim. É a única coisa que ainda me resta... – o último resquício de força que ainda havia em seu corpo se foi. Sem resistência, a jovem de cabelos castanhos entregou-se à inconsciência, protegida pelo mais improvável dos guardiões.

* * *

Ela bem que tentou abrir os olhos, mas até esse movimento simples fazia com que sua cabeça explodisse em dor. Permaneceu com as pálpebras cerradas enquanto o cérebro saía do torpor sonolento e aos poucos a consciência retornava. Quando se sentiu capacitada, arriscou abrir os olhos e verificar onde estava.

O quarto era simples, uma cama de casal comum, mas confortável, janelas largas, proporcionando uma boa iluminação ao espaço, o quarto padrão das doze casas zodiacais. Encarando a dor, sentou-se na cama e novamente vistoriou o recinto em busca de suas coisas. Ainda estava vestida, mas suas sandálias residiam sobre um criado mudo, assim como sua bolsa.

Levantou-se finalmente e foi até o banheiro da suíte, onde se recompôs diante do espelho e respirou fundo, era hora de sair daquele quarto e encarar a realidade, teria explicações a dar e respostas a receber. Assim que calçou as sandálias e pegou a bolsa, saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, de onde vinham sons de alguém cozinhando, mas antes que atingisse o local, ouviu um estrondo de panelas caindo e um xingamento incontido:

-Puta que pariu! Caralho de uma figa!

-A culpa não é do leite e sim do cozinheiro, Milo. – ao se aproximar do batente da porta, Helena encontrou o cavaleiro ajoelhado no chão, secando a bebida esparramada.

O cavaleiro levantou o olhar para encará-la e um tanto quanto irritado respondeu:

-Eu faço o que posso.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos adentrou a cozinha, recolhendo a leiteira, no caminho e colocando-a na pia, então serviu numa pequena jarra de vidro, o resto do leite que estava na caixa sobre o balcão, para finalmente leva-lo ao microondas:

-É só acionar a função aquecer bebida. O leite fica numa temperatura adequada e sem sujeira. O que aconteceu com Toula?

-Eu a dispensei por hoje, achei melhor que ela não estivesse aqui quando você acordasse. – Milo desligou a cafeteira e colocou o bule de vidro desta, na mesa, sentando-se em seguida e fazendo um gesto para que Helena o acompanhasse.

-Eu não ficarei para o café. – A governanta respondeu, encolhida num canto próximo ao balcão, sem saber direito o que fazer.

Milo largou o pão que estava cortando para encará-la e num tom sério rebateu:

-Não estou pedindo para você ficar, estou mandando. Você está sob minha responsabilidade, não tem autorização para sair dessa casa e muito menos do Santuário. Mu já se encarregou de espalhar a notícia de que precisou viajar em razão de uma emergência familiar.

-Como assim?! Desde quando sou prisioneira de vocês e quem disse que têm o direito de me manter aqui? – A moça reagiu com raiva à notícia, não entendia como a situação se invertera tão rapidamente.

Levantando-se da cadeira, Milo foi até a garota e com uma calma inédita para o seu caráter, explicou:

-São ordens de Atena. Ela retorna hoje ao Santuário para resolver a sua situação.

-E por que tenho que ser tratada como uma prisioneira?! – Helena só conseguia ficar mais irritada e misturava-se a isso certa confusão com o que estava acontecendo.

A reação da moça fez com que Milo esquecesse a civilidade e voltasse a ser ele mesmo. Sem mais nenhuma paciência, jogou as palavras sobre ela:

-Você está sendo tratada como uma criminosa porque é uma! E devia ser muito grata à Saori por não te entregar logo pra polícia. Não faz idéia dos problemas que a sua identidade falsa estão causando a ela! Agora sente ai e toma essa porra de café!

Helena não podia argumentar com o seu carcereiro, daquela forma, preferiu obedecer à ordem dada pelo Escorpião. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e sem tocar em uma gota de seu café, a moça ousou perguntar o que havia acontecido enquanto estava adormecida:

-O que aconteceu? Por que Saori está retornando antes do previsto?

-O corpo da verdadeira Alice foi identificado. A família desconfiou que algo tivesse acontecido e vieram atrás dela aqui na Grécia. Agora a polícia está investigando quem assumiu a identidade do cadáver e querem explicações da Saori sobre a sua contratação, já que o contrato da Williams está no nome dela. Entraram em contato com Atena na primeira hora da manhã de hoje, ela está retornando para prestar esclarecimentos.

-Isso não é nada bom. – a notícia caiu como uma bomba sobre o colo de Helena, rapidamente a jovem começou a pensar numa possibilidade. – Primeiro Dário, agora a Saori, isso tem um dedo do Nicola no meio. Ele não sabe onde estou, mas sabe que Saori me protege, e pressiona-la é uma forma de me obrigar a aparecer.

-Por isso mesmo acho que é hora de você explicar algumas coisas. Por que o Nicola está atrás de você? O que ele quer? Ou melhor, ainda, o que você aprontou? – A última pergunta derramava todo o cinismo do cavaleiro.

Na noite anterior, Milo chegou a sentir pena de Helena, a mulher estava sendo perseguida por um dos maiores traficantes da Europa, até entendia porque Atena a estava protegendo, fora do Santuário, ela não teria qualquer chance de vida e a Deusa sempre foi benevolente, acreditando que todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Mas no momento em que justo Atena se tornou o alvo de Nicola e tudo por causa daquela mulher, Milo não via mais razão para protegê-la, por ele, entregaria a tratante para a polícia e eles que se virassem com o problema.

Infelizmente as coisas nunca eram como ele queria, então, obedecendo às ordens de Mu, cuidaria para que Helena não fugisse do santuário, muito menos para que Nicola não se aproximasse dela, mas isso não o impediria de descobrir quem era e o que fez para acabar desse jeito.

Do outro lado da mesa, Helena sentia-se no fundo do poço, que tudo o que poderia fazer era subir, descobriu que ainda poderia cavar mais e mais. Os problemas vinham um atrás do outro, em vinte e quatro horas comprometera as duas únicas pessoas que ainda poderiam ajudá-la. Respirou fundo para conter o choro e com a voz embargada, resolveu que era hora de desabafar com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse à pessoa mais escrota do mundo:

-Como você deve saber, o Nicola não atuava sozinho, a mais ou menos um ano e meio atrás, ele não era o único chefe da organização. A liderança era dividida com outra pessoa.

-Sim, eu sei. O outro chefão da quadrilha era Basil Zaharoff**(1)**, o sobrenome russo era apenas um caprixo, mas ele morreu, à exatamente um ano e meio.

-Basil comandava boa parte das operações da quadrilha, especialmente as grandes negociações. Era ele quem tinha o contato com os melhores clientes, conhecia bons fornecedores, especialmente os de armas e drogas.

-E quanto ao Nicola?

-Tráfico internacional de mulheres. Antes de conhecer Basil, Nicola era só mais um gigolô viciado que andava pelas ruas de Athenas. Os dois começaram o negócio juntos, mas Basil sempre foi... Podemos dizer que... Melhor relacionado do que Nicola. – Helena buscava meios de explicar o funcionamento da organização, e encontrara um ouvinte atento:

-O que fazia com que Basil pegasse as melhores fatias dos negócios. Então foi o Nicola que o apagou, assumindo a liderança isolada de tudo. Mas onde você entra nessa história?

Novamente Helena precisou tomar ar, a parte mais difícil vinha agora:

-Basil era meu pai.

Milo chegou a abrir a boca para pronunciar algo, mas não conseguiu aquela pequena frase já era mais informação do que o seu cérebro seria capaz de processar. Ela era filha do traficante mor?! A coisa era pior do que ele poderia imaginar:

-Filha dele?

O choque de Milo já era esperado por Helena, com base no que se sabia sobre Basil, era impossível de se acreditar que ele tivesse família. A moça continuou com a narrativa:

-Eu não sou o fruto de uma relação estruturada. Minha mãe era uma das prostitutas a serviço do grupo. Ela era macedônia e veio pra Grécia por vontade própria, sabendo muito bem o que ia encontrar por aqui. Mas ela também era esperta, logo se tornou a preferida de Basil e quando conseguiu engravidar, foi o mesmo que tirar a sorte grande. – um sorriso cínico surgiu nos lábios de Helena, quando se referiu à mãe. – Por muito tempo, eu fui a galinha dos ovos de ouro dela. Basil nunca economizou dinheiro comigo, pagou as melhores escolas, viagens, cursos de idioma, roupas, carros, era a forma dele de dizer que era o meu pai.

-E como retribuição por tudo isso, você trabalhava pra ele. – Milo começava a entendê-la um pouco. Helena nascera naquele meio, não havia muitas opções para alguém como ela a não ser o crime.

-Desde os dezesseis anos de idade, eu o acompanhava em viagens, jantares, festas...

-Não consigo imaginar isso como o ambiente ideal para uma adolescente.

-Eu não disse que era. – Helena respondeu com um sorriso triste. Basil nunca fora um grande pai, mas fez o que pode, à sua maneira. Tira-la do convívio com a mãe e torna-la um membro importante da quadrilha fora uma forma eficiente de protegê-la do futuro que a maioria das meninas teria na organização.

O cavaleiro manteve o interesse na narrativa. Até ali, Helena tivera sorte, a Grécia era conhecida pela prostituição infantil e traficantes faturavam alto vendendo as meninas do país e muitas estrangeiras aos turistas:

-Pelo que eu investiguei você era uma espécie de contadora do grupo.

-Isso foi nos últimos anos, mas a minha principal função era outra. – A jovem de cabelos castanhos precisou engolir a vontade de chorar e tomar coragem para prosseguir, sentia vergonha demais por tudo o que fizera. – Eu aliciava meninas e mulheres para a quadrilha. Viajava por países da América latina, África, Oriente Médio.

-Ah! O sonho de ser modelo na Europa. – O cavaleiro retomou sua ironia, aquele era o truque mais usado.

-Nem sempre. – Helena o encarou séria. Não havia espaço para brincadeiras naquele momento. – Muitas meninas aceitavam sabendo o porquê da viagem, mas a condição em que viviam em seus países é tão miserável que elas preferem se prostituir aqui a viver lá. Nesses casos eu só providenciava a documentação.

-Passaportes falsos, procurações forjadas...

-Por ai.

-E para as outras? – O cavaleiro já sabia a resposta, mesmo assim, preferiu ouvir dela.

-Eu me passava por agente de alguma agência de modelos, ou por vezes como modelo. – O que não era difícil, o cavaleiro pensou, além de inteligência, Helena também possuía beleza.

-E quando você assumiu as finanças do grupo?

-Uns dois anos antes da morte de Basil. Para se manter nesse meio você precisa desconfiar até da própria sombra e ele sempre desconfiou do Nicola. Então quis ter certeza de que uma parte do dinheiro não passasse pelas mãos do sócio. Os lucros de negócios feitos por Basil começaram a ser controlados por mim e não pelo homem do Nicola.

-Isso deve ter irritado muito ele. O suficiente para apagar o sócio. – pela primeira vez, as palavras do cavaleiro pareceram afetar a jovem, naquela conversa.

Helena fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram silenciosas pela face mediterrânea. Por pior que fosse, Basil era seu pai, seu protetor e sua morte transformou a vida da filha por inteiro.

Recompondo-se, a mulher prosseguiu:

-Não foi só Basil que morreu. Foi uma faxina quase completa qualquer um ligado a ele estava sentenciado à morte, especialmente eu.

-Foi aí que você fugiu. Você tinha o dinheiro do Basil à sua disposição, tinha contatos por todo o mundo. Foi corajosa. – Milo não conteve o sorriso. De fato, ela era muito esperta. Não é a toa que Nicola não conseguira pega-la até hoje, sem contar que Helena manteve-se na Grécia, por um mês inteiro, com uma identidade falsa, sem ser percebida pelo traficante.

A ex-traficante não conteve o choro novamente, balançando a cabeça em negativa, corrigiu o cavaleiro:

-Eu tive ajuda.

Pela reação da moça, Milo sentiu que havia algo a mais, ou melhor, alguém. Esperou até que ela resolvesse contar:

-Eu tinha um parceiro... Companheiro... – Helena titubeou ao lembrar-se de Joaquim. Sua relação com o angolano foi muito além da amizade. Conheceram-se quando ele foi recrutado pelo grupo como facilitador. Tornaram-se próximos quando ele precisou de um favor. Seu irmão havia assassinado um membro do exército em Angola e precisava de proteção. Helena cuidou para que Dário saísse do país em segurança e servisse ao esquema trabalhando no porto com o embarque e desembarque de mercadorias.

Desde então, uma parceria nasceu e aos poucos, caminhou em direção à cama. Quando o Rei caiu e Nicola estava pronto para dar o cheque-mate, Joaquim foi o peão que salvou a Rainha.

-O que aconteceu com ele? – Uma pergunta infeliz, sem dúvidas. Helena soluçava como uma criança. Rapidamente o cavaleiro foi até a geladeira e serviu um copo com água, trazendo-o para a jovem.

Quando a crise passou, Helena esclareceu:

-Nós conseguimos fugir por um bom tempo... Nosso plano inicial era despistar Nicola, percorrendo vários países da Europa, enrola-lo até conseguir sair do continente, mas quando estávamos para ir à África, ele nos interceptou em Chipre... Foi tão rápido... Quando dei por mim, ele estava caído no chão, morto e eu nem vi de onde o tiro veio. – ela precisou parar a narrativa por um instante. Relembrar aquela cena era doloroso demais.

-Você tinha um plano B. – Milo tentou ao menos dissipar a imagem que provavelmente vinha à mente dela.

-Tinha, era arriscado, mas eu tinha. Voltar para a Grécia sem ser identificada e sair por Piraievs. E tudo estava dando certo até eu entrar naquele ônibus... O resto você já sabe.

Enquanto Helena permaneceu sentada, com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas rolando, Milo levantou-se e foi até a janela, tomar um pouco de ar, ainda estava zonzo com a narrativa da governanta. Também sentia uma pontada de culpa, de fato, ela não era santa, cometera muitos crimes, mas não era de todo culpada e ele não titubeou em acusá-la ou julga-la. Parecia que nunca aprendia a lição, fizera o mesmo com Kanon, primeiro quase o matou, para só depois confiar.

Tentando afastar a auto-censura, o cavaleiro deu espaço à curiosidade e não se conteve ao perguntar:

-Quanto você levou?

Não era uma questão agradável de se responder, mas já não importava mais, tinha se despedaçado inteira diante de Milo, conhecer esse fato seria o de menos:

-Vinte e vinte.

-Como assim?

Antes de explicar, Helena precisou tomar fôlego:

-Vinte milhões de Basil... E vinte milhões... De Nicola.

-O que?! – O Escorpião quase caiu no chão ao ouvir aquilo. Vinte milhões já era dinheiro e se fosse só do pai dela, estaria tudo bem, mas ela levou o dinheiro do outro! – Como você pode?! Não é a toa que ele está te caçando pelo mundo inteiro! – O cavaleiro caminhava agora de um lado para o outro, queria não ter ouvido aquilo. Não por ele, era um servo de Atena, tinha poder suficiente para varrer Nicola do mapa, mas haviam outras pessoas envolvidas, inocentes que caíram na teia da organização e que não poderiam pagar pelo erro de uma única pessoa.

Num rompante, Milo sentou-se à mesa e encarou Helena:

-Você tentou a polícia?

-É claro que não! – ela não acreditava que ele estivesse fazendo uma pergunta tão estúpida como aquela. – Estamos falando da polícia grega! Acha que Nicola não tem gente trabalhando pra ele lá dentro? Me jogariam numa cela e eu estaria morta no dia seguinte!

-Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu já entendi. E o que você fez com o dinheiro? Onde o escondeu?

A mulher o encarou com um olhar sério, então se tornou cínica, para finalmente responder:

-Eu doei à caridade.

-Porra Helena! – Milo golpeou a mesa com força suficiente para abrir um buraco no móvel. – Não é hora pra brincadeiras, é melhor dizer a verdade, você tem que se livrar desse dinheiro. É dinheiro sujo!

-É o meu dinheiro! E não interessa a você o que eu fiz com ele! – A moça rebateu os argumentos a base de gritos.

-O seu companheiro morreu graças a esse dinheiro! Será que você não entende isso?! – Milo já havia perdido as estribeiras. Levantara-se do assento e segurava Helena pelos braços, chacoalhando-a.

-Eu sei! Eu sei... Eu sei... E eu pago por isso todos os dias! – ela não se conteve. Começou a chorar compulsivamente e a soluçar.

Milo abraçou a figura trêmula. Acalma-la era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de deixá-la naquele estado:

-Está tudo bem... Tudo bem.

Aos poucos ela voltou a si, o tremor diminuiu e Helena relaxou um pouco nos braços do cavaleiro. Era estranho como ele conseguia leva-la ao extremo e depois traze-la ao juízo normal apenas com um toque. Agora ela entendia porquê Milo fazia tanto sucesso com as mulheres. Ele era reconfortante, ainda mais num momento como aquele.

-Estou interrompendo algo? – a voz de Mu cortou o ar da casa de Escorpião rompeu pela casa de Escorpião como um vendaval, trazendo os dois jovens à realidade. Recompondo-se, Milo cumprimentou o amigo:

-Mu! Eu não o vi chegar.

-Percebe-se. Senhorita, Atena retornou ao Santuário e gostaria de ter uma conversa convosco. – O ariano foi um tanto quanto ríspido com ambos e Helena imaginou se seria em razão da cena que presenciara ou da crise que ela provocara no Santuário.

-Claro! Eu vou até ela.

-Não precisa. Estou aqui e trouxe algumas roupas pra você. O vestido é lindo, mas vesti-lo o dia inteiro é desconfortável. – Saori entrou na casa com o mesmo sorriso caloroso de sempre.

Ao vê-la, Helena sentiu o mesmo conforto e paz da primeira vez em que se conheceram, naquele hospital em Piraievs. Recordando-se disso, lembrou também o porque de Saori estar ali e tratou de se desculpar:

-Saori... Eu imagino o que deve estar pensando agora... Eu...

-Não precisa se explicar. Eu sabia muito bem quem você era quando a trouxe para cá. E sei como está sendo difícil agora, mas quero que saiba que te protegerei, não importa como. – Atena tinha as mãos de sua governanta entre as suas nesse momento, o que passou uma sensação de tranqüilidade que Helena nunca sentira antes.

Atena era de fato um ser maravilhoso, agora a mulher entendia a razão de tanta devoção daquelas pessoas que davam suas vidas para protegê-la e proteger àquilo que ela ama.

-Eu soube que foi requisitada pela polícia. Eu lamento muito Saori, certamente foi obra do Nicola. – Helena tentou desculpar-se novamente, mas a jovem de cabelos lavanda balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa e com um sorriso colocou a bolsa com as roupas sobre a mesa:

-É, eu sei que isso tem o dedo dele e eu já fui à polícia, mas eles não ousaram me fazer uma pergunta se quer. Os meus advogados e o meu segurança os assustaram um pouco. Aldebaran causa impacto. – Atena não parou de sorrir por nenhum instante e pareceu divertir-se ao lembrar da cara do delegado ao se deparar com o cavaleiro de touro logo na entrada do distrito. – Helena, eu gostaria de falar com você a sós. Posso usar sua sala Milo?

-Claro Atena, fique a vontade. – os dois cavaleiros ali presentes retiraram-se da casa. Já as duas jovens encaminharam-se para a sala, onde Saori começou a falar:

-Eu prefiro esperar até amanhã para desmentir a história da sua ausência. Primeiro eu quero resolver a questão do corpo. Já despachei Shun para fazer uma proposta à família Williams. Eles levarão o corpo para enterrar na Inglaterra e não abrirão qualquer processo.

-Quanto isso custará? – A jovem de olhos cinza ousou perguntar, não deixaria Saori arcar com essa despesa sozinha.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

-Eu insisto em pagar. – Não seria correto Atena pagar uma dívida que Helena causou e a moça não deixaria isso acontecer.

Entretanto Saori era irredutível:

-Eu não quero você pensando nisso. Eu disse que vou resolver e assim será. Agora quanto ao Nicola. Ele sabe que eu estou lhe protegendo, mesmo dizendo a policia que você fugiu, ele não acreditará. A vantagem é que ele não sabe onde você está, e mesmo que descubra, não poderá atingi-la aqui. Ele não a seguirá a vida inteira, então, enquanto permanecer no Santuário, estará segura.

Helena deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo. Nicola não desistiria resgatar o dinheiro era o de menos. Mata-la era questão de honra, o que faria com que ela nunca mais conseguisse sair do Santuário. Seu refúgio pacífico se tornaria sua prisão.

Depois de explicar a situação, Saori pediu a Helena que permanecesse na casa de Escorpião até que Shun retornasse, no dia seguinte, depois disso não haveria problemas em andar livremente pelo Santuário, exercendo sua função de governanta. Dito isso, despediu-se da moça e seguiu em direção ao décimo terceiro templo, não sem antes passar por um Mu sério e um Milo carrancudo.

Após a visita de Saori, Helena passou o dia trancada no quarto de visitas da casa de Escorpião. Não saiu para almoçar e Milo não insistiu no convite, entendia como ela estava se sentindo, ele próprio não estava muito confortável com a presença da moça ali. Estava impressionado consigo mesmo, em vinte e quatro horas, o que pensava a respeito da governanta mudara pelo menos umas dez vezes e agora já não sabia mais o que sentia.

Helena era completamente diferente de qualquer outra mulher que conhecera, já havia passado por muita coisa, era independente e auto-suficiente. Certamente aprendeu cedo como se defender, só a empreitada na qual se envolvera, fugindo por toda a Europa com quarenta milhões de euros no bolso... Isso era suicídio!

Não a culpava pelos crimes que cometera aquela era a vida que conhecia desde a infância e nunca lhe foi oferecido um outro caminho, por outro lado, a história do dinheiro não descia. O que essa mulher, sozinha, faria com quarenta milhões?! É muito dinheiro para uma pessoa só.

-Com licença? – Helena despertou Milo de seus pensamentos. O cavaleiro estava deitado no sofá, com a televisão ligada em um canal qualquer, isso não importava porque ele não estava assistindo mesmo.

Já era noite, lá fora só havia silêncio, o santuário recolhia-se cedo, para acordar cedo. A governanta sentou-se no espaço que o cavaleiro cedeu e passou a encarar a televisão:

-Eu deixei um sanduíche na geladeira.

-Eu agradeço, mas vendo como você cozinha, hoje de manhã, eu prefiro não comer nada que tenha preparado. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos provocou o cavaleiro, sabendo que ele teria uma resposta na ponta da língua.

De fato, Milo tinha:

-Ei! Eu não sou seu empregado não! E saiba que os meus sanduíches são uma iguaria muito apreciada por aqui.

-Ah! Claro. São o premio de consolação para as suas amiguinhas. Tudo o que elas levam de você no final das contas. – Helena rebateu o cavaleiro com outra brincadeira, entretanto ele não viu como tal.

Milo ficou sério e encarando a moça, falou:

-Eu sei o que pensa de mim Helena. Você me vê como aqueles homens que visitavam a casa do seu pai a procura de mulheres. Mas eu não sou assim. Eu jamais a trataria daquela forma.

-É difícil de acreditar. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom sério. Milo não sabia o que ela passava para fugir daqueles olhares nojentos e desejosos. Quando era obrigada a conversar com um dos clientes, por qualquer razão que fosse sempre ia armada, jamais deixaria qualquer um daqueles homens toca-la.

O cavaleiro não se abalou com a resposta negativa, ainda tinha um argumento:

-Eu posso provar.

-Então prova.

Esse foi o sinal de que precisava. Milo aproximou-se cautelosamente da jovem e tomando a face da mesma em uma das mãos, beijou-a calorosamente. Um beijo romântico e apaixonado, de uma maneira que jamais fizera antes, com nenhuma outra mulher.

Continua...

**(1) Basil Zaharoff**: Um verdadeiro mafioso grego que viveu no início do século XX. Na infância, Basil foi guia turístico e gigolô no bairro grego de Istambul, na adolescência entrou para a marinha mercante e se tornou vendedor de armas. Diz sua biografia que, durante a 1ª guerra mundial, ele vendia armas para os dois lados. Por fim, tornou-se banqueiro bem como mantinha uma fábrica de armas e era ainda conselheiro governamental, sendo o responsável por envolver a Grécia em conflitos menores do pós guerra, apenas para vender armas. O Sobrenome russo foi adotado por Basil devido a um exílio temporário na Rússia, seu verdadeiro nome era Zacharias Basileios. Eu estava pesquisando por nomes gregos atuais, para usar na fic e me deparei com essa biografia, eu jamais imaginei que existisse alguém assim, achei esse perfil perfeito para ser o pai da Helena. (fic também é cultura)!


	10. Chapter 10

N.A: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Demais comentários ao final deste capítulo.

NÉVOAS

CAPÍTULO X

Tudo aquilo era insano. Os beijos, as carícias, os movimentos, estavam além da realidade, não condiziam com a lógica. A aproximação, num primeiro momento, delicada, tornou-se precipitada, urgente, por fim, selvagem. Nenhum dos dois queria aquilo exatamente, mas não lutavam contra, deixaram-se levar apenas pela necessidade, por qualquer que fosse o motivo que os colocara naquela situação. Não pensavam, ou procuravam não pensar, aquilo era um absurdo, sem lógica, irracional, mesmo assim, o fizeram.

Entre beijos ardentes, Helena posicionou-se sobre o colo de Milo e como que dominada por uma fúria, tentou, desajeitadamente, arrancar a camiseta que ele trajava, sem sucesso. O próprio cavaleiro encarregou-se de tirar a peça de roupa, jogando-a longe, como se sentisse queimar a pele, logo em seguida, as mãos, sempre tão ágeis, mostraram o nervosismo de um adolescente ao trabalhar na blusa que ela vestia.

Também precisou de ajuda para se livrar do incômodo obstáculo, ambos estavam nervosos, por alguma razão, aquilo não parecia fácil. Helena não era como as outras mulheres com quem havia dormido, era uma alma independente, autônoma e autoritária. Milo podia senti-la disputar o domínio da situação a cada movimento que fazia, ela queria o controle, mas isso era algo que ele jamais daria a ela, Milo sempre estava no controle.

Toda essa disputa o excitava e ao mesmo tempo, o deixava apreensivo, assim como Helena, da mesma forma como queria entregar-se às sensações que o parceiro prometia, temia perder para ele, num jogo sem sentido, que só existia entre eles.

Não demorou muito para que o sutiã branco fosse arrancado do corpo de Helena e na seqüência de movimentos, Milo a levantou, segurando-a firmemente, até forçá-la contra o chão. A mulher pareceu surpresa com aquela ofensiva e quando recuperada, armou o contra-ataque, ajoelhando-se, impedindo que ele deitasse sobre seu corpo, Helena segurou firmemente a cintura da calça de Milo e enquanto capturava os lábios do companheiro em outro beijo arrebatador, desabotoou a peça, abrindo o zíper para deslizar a mão por dentro, alcançando o membro do cavaleiro.

Milo não conseguiu disfarçar a reação que aquele movimento lhe causara, podia sentir a rigidez conforme Helena intensificava a carícia, abandonou a boca da mulher e desceu em direção ao pescoço da mesma, depositando ali algumas lambidas e mordidas, deixando uma marca considerável na pele mediterrânea. Seguiu traçando um caminho próprio em direção aos seios firmes, novamente forçando-a contra o chão. Não a deixaria ganhar essa disputa, tinha uma vantagem que não hesitou em usar, com a superioridade de sua força, moveu o corpo contra o dela, empurrando de uma única vez para o chão da sala.

Helena não teve como impedir aquilo, Milo estava sobre ela agora, no controle total da situação. Não queria dar-se por vencida, mas não se conteve quando a mão dele fez exatamente o mesmo que a dela. Abandonou-se ao prazer que a invadiu juntamente com os dedos que a penetravam, a carícia interna a rendera por completo, estava perdida, entregue, não havia mais volta agora.

Aproximando os lábios ao ouvido dele, depositou uma pequena mordida e num sussurro, implorou pelo fim da tortura, ela o queria, pura e simplesmente, sem cerimônias. Ele a obedeceu e cumpriu sua vontade penetrando-a de uma única vez num único movimento que a fez tremer e gemer alto. Milo foi um pouco mais resistente, engolindo o som provocado pela sensação de estar dentro daquela mulher tão incrível. Começou a movimentar-se de forma intensa, não era capaz de controlar velocidade ou força, sentia-se como um menino em sua primeira experiência, apressado, faminto, percebeu Helena mover-se com ele, pressionando os quadris definidos contra sua pélvis, tornando o ato cada vez mais selvagem, mais violento.

Nenhum dos dois era capaz de demonstrar autocontrole, estavam completamente perdidos num turbilhão de sensações inéditas, o proibido unia a culpa ao alívio e no fim, só importava o prazer. Quando sentiu o orgasmo invadir seu corpo, Helena cravou as unhas compridas nas costas bronzeadas do amante, Milo, por sua vez, não conteve o gozo derramado dentro do corpo da parceira e um gemido de puro êxtase proporcionado pelo momento.

O que se seguiu ao sexo foi a situação mais estranha que ainda poderia acontecer naquela noite. Enquanto ainda tomava fôlego, o cavaleiro não insistiu em permanecer enlaçado com a governanta, rolou o corpo, jogando-se com força ao lado dela. Helena também não fez oposição ao afastamento de Milo, apenas permaneceu ali, do jeito em que estava, respirando profundamente, com os olhos bem abertos a fitar o teto.

Da mesma forma encontrava-se o Escorpião, tudo indicava que o clímax fora seguido por um golpe de realidade, no mesmo instante em que alcançaram o prazer juntos, também se deram conta do tamanho do erro que haviam cometido. Ele não passava de um galanteador barato, que só usava as mulheres, ela era uma vigarista baixa, mais preocupada com dinheiro do que com a própria vida. Não disseram nada, não trocaram uma palavra se quer, assim que sentiu a respiração voltar ao normal, Helena levantou-se rapidamente e recolheu suas roupas, caminhando a passos firmes em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

Milo permaneceu por mais alguns instantes deitado no chão, fitava o teto sem piscar o olho, sua cabeça girava e doía, até parecia que tinha tomado um porre do vinho mais vagabundo que poderia existir. Respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o ar que ainda carregava o cheiro de luxúria e levantou-se, também pegando suas roupas e dirigindo-se para próprio quarto, precisava de um banho frio.

* * *

Um berro de ódio e raiva pura foi ouvido pela casa inteira, algumas mulheres que cruzavam o corredor próximo ao escritório, correram para os aposentos mais próximos, trancando-se a fim de garantir a própria segurança. Dois homens que guardavam a porta do recinto apenas se olharam, antecipando mentalmente o que viria a seguir. Nicola arrombou a porta de madeira nobre com o próprio pé e aos gritos, xingou céus e terras:

- Aquela vagabunda pensa que vai escapar assim fácil de mim! Eu quero a cabeça daquela vadia pendurada na minha parede até amanhã ou eu capo cada um de vocês, bando de merda!

- Mas senhor... Pela informação que temos Helena fugiu... – um dos capangas que se encontrava na sala do mafioso e cuja ameaça era dirigida ousou apresentar algum argumento, mas foi talhado por um olhar furioso de Nicola.

O chefe aproximou-se ao máximo do subordinado, a ponto deste sentir a respiração violenta do outro sobre sua face e segurando o indivíduo pelo pescoço, Nicola o ergueu até igualá-lo aos seus dois metros e dez, para então dizer:

- Eu conheço aquela filha da puta melhor do que ninguém e se eu digo que ela não fugiu, é porque ela não fugiu. – arremessou o homem com força ao chão e voltando-se para outro capanga, comentou de forma cínica:

- Helena é uma aproveitadora, igual à mãe, ela vai ficar sobre as asas da piranha japonesa enquanto se sentir segura. Acontece que eu sei muito bem onde ela está escondida e conhecendo aquele lugar como eu conheço, ela não está se sentindo nem um pouco segura agora. – um sorriso diabólico brotou nos lábios do moreno, enquanto ele dispensava seus homens com um gesto de mão e caminhava em direção a outra ala da casa.

* * *

Nicola estava certo. Sentada sobre os azulejos do Box, Helena encarava o chão, estudando com interesse excessivo a forma que a água assumia ao escorrer do chuveiro para o ralo. Na verdade, estava concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos, não se conformava consigo mesma, era inadmissível o que fizera há alguns instantes. Como se deixou levar daquela forma? Ela provocou Milo, voltou a ser a cobra venenosa que dava o bote na presa maior. Havia se revelado diante dele, ainda era aquela pessoa horrível que vinha tentando destruir internamente.

Como se enganou, continuava tão suja e baixa quanto o era na época em que trabalhava para a organização. Sabia muito bem porque havia se entregado daquela forma ao cavaleiro. Pôde sentir a dúvida dele com relação ao seu caráter, o viu titubear diante de sua história e acreditou ser capaz de eliminar o inconveniente das ameaças, transformando o inimigo em aliado. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, Milo não era uma presa, era um predador, assim como ela e se em algum momento ele esteve inclinado a apoiá-la, agora já não estava mais.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião conhecera o verdadeiro caráter da mulher de olhos nublados e já devia ter se decidido por encará-la como uma ameaça, o que ela não podia negar de fato o era. Nicola agora cercava Saori de várias formas, dificilmente ele conseguiria atingi-la fisicamente, mas haviam outros meios de prejudicá-la e tudo isso porque ela estava ali. Helena também sabia que ao menor sinal de ameaça à pessoa de Atena, os cavaleiros passariam por cima da ordem da Deusa e a chutariam para fora do Santuário. Não se surpreenderia se Milo fosse o voluntário para a ação.

Por outro lado... Antes de seguir com o pensamento, Helena abraçou a si mesma, sentindo a pele queimar por um instante, apenas a menção do nome do cavaleiro, mesmo que em sua mente, foi o suficiente para trazer à tona a lembrança das sensações vividas naquela noite. Ela criou a situação, propôs o jogo para dominá-lo, mas quando o tinha em suas mãos, foi ele quem a controlou, não houve resistência, a jovem deixou-se levar. Não sabia ainda por que, talvez por fazer tanto tempo desde a última vez em que fizera sexo, talvez por simplesmente ser tão bom que não havia como não aproveitar, talvez porque...

Foi aí que Helena chacoalhou a cabeça freneticamente, levantou-se desesperada, desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e voltou para o quarto, onde começou a jogar suas coisas dentro da bolsa que Saori trouxera, num visível ataque de ansiedade e nervosismo.

No aposento ao lado, Milo revirava-se na cama, o sono parecia ter ido embora para nunca mais voltar. Quando chegou ao quarto, tomou um banho rápido, sem dar oportunidade ao cérebro para refletir sobre o que havia acontecido, mas agora, completamente sozinho consigo mesmo, só conseguia pensar nos eventos que se sucederam.

Sabia perfeitamente porque havia feito sexo com Helena, estava em conflito a seu respeito, tinha perdido a opinião que formara sobre ela, meses atrás, então, quando a viu chegar na sala, carregando aquele maldito olhar nublado e indecifrável, decidiu que era hora de jogar verde para colher maduro. Insinuou-se, avançou o sinal só um pouco e esperou pela reação da moça. Quando viu a reação dela, o fato de que Helena não fugiu, mas pelo contrário, se prontificou a tentar seduzi-lo, ali naquele momento o cavaleiro se deu conta de que tipo de pessoa ela era.

Já não restavam dúvidas, ela fez por merecer ser perseguida por Nicola, era uma cobra peçonhenta sempre disposta a tirar proveito da situação, mas ele não caíra naquele truque. Não podia negar, foi muito bom, há tempos não sentia tanto prazer, era como se o corpo de Helena tivesse sido feito para atender às suas necessidades. Chegou a se sentir nervoso diante de tamanha perfeição, mas não demorou a recuperar a velha forma.

Milo não conseguiu disfarçar um meio sorriso nos lábiois, quando se flagrou com aquele pensamento, puxou um travesseiro e começou a sufocar a si mesmo, ou dormia por bem, ou dormia por mal.

Continua..

N.A.: Primeiro, eu preciso pedir desculpas a todos vocês, os atrasos nas atualizações dosmeus fics são descomunais, eu lamento muito por não conseguir atualizar como deveira, com frequência. De alguns meses para cá, as coisas vem sendo um poco difíceis, problemas nos quais prefiro não pensar mais. então, desculpas pela demora, mas infelizmente, não posso prometer que postarei amamnhã ou semana que vem ou mes que vem. também estopu atrasada com a leitura, verifiquei meu e-mail hoje, deois de quase um mes, existem 136 mensages do fiction sobre novos fics de autroas que eu ador e simplesmente não consigo ler, então, se alguém estiver brava comigo or nunca mais ter visto um review eu tb peço desculpas, mas acredite, eu ainda não consegui ler os fics... Bem, é isso, desculpas formais foram pedidas, boa leitura e até logo, eu espero.

Yui Minamino


End file.
